Réponse au défi d'elymilly
by Ylen
Summary: Réponse à un défi proposé sur un forum. DragoHermione et HarryRon. Septième année.
1. Default Chapter

Bonjour à tous

Cette fic est la réponse à un défi proposé sur un forum de Harry Potter (PWO pour ceux qui connaissent) dont les conditions étaient les suivantes :

- sixième ou septième année

- Pas d'aventures en rapport avec Voldemort : que de la romance

- couples Drago/Hermione et Harry/Ron

- longue

J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais cette fic n'est que mon interprétation de ces conditions. Je ne l'ai pas encore terminée et je ne sais pas combien de temps elle va durer. Mais j'ai déjà écrit 15 chapitres. Si vous avez envie de lire, c'est tout de suite ici en bas

Merci beaucoup !

CHAPITRE 1 : LA DERNIERE RENTREE

- Mione, ça va ?

- Quoi ?

- Ca va ?

- Oh...oui Ron, ça va. Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'air bizarre.

Hermione sourit, la tête appuyée contre la vitre du compartiment. Le Poudlard Express filait tel un serpent écarlate à travers des paysages sauvages. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et le trajet se déroulait à merveille. Hermione se tourna lentement vers ses camarades. Ron, évidemment, mais aussi Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna.

- C'est juste que, dit-elle d'un ton hésitant, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser que c'est notre dernière rentrée. Dire qu'on a déjà passé six ans à Poudlard et qu'à la fin de cette année ce sera fini.

Ron eut un sourire triste.

- Ca fait drôle, dit-il. Moi non plus je ne réalise pas vraiment. En plus, je ne sais même pas ce que je vais faire en sortant. J'imagine que ma mère s'attend à ce que je travaille au ministère, marmonna-t-il avec une grimace. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter l'école...

- On a encore un an, dit Harry pour le rassurer. Et je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je compte bien en profiter ! Et au pire, Ron, tu pourras toujours essayer de devenir professeur ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Ginny ricana. Son frère se tourna vers elle, vexé.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

- Non, répondit Ginny avec un large sourire. C'est juste que je t'imaginais avec les grosses lunettes de Trelawney en train de crier « Ouvrez votre esprit, mes chéris ! ».

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Luna derrière son magazine.

Le reste du voyage fut très agréable, même si Ron, Harry et Hermione ressentaient une légère pointe de nostalgie à l'idée que c'était leur dernier.

Ils entamaient aujourd'hui leur septième année à Poudlard.

Ce serait sûrement la plus calme. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort au milieu de l'année précédente. La prophétie s'était accomplie grâce à un étonnant hasard et tous s'en était sortis. Une chance. La vie avait repris son cours avec une surprenante rapidité, laissant seulement un vague souvenir du fameux « combat final », qui s'était révélé beaucoup moins terrible qu'on aurait pu le croire.

Harry sortit de ses pensées en voyant passer une haute silhouette devant la porte de leur compartiment. Des cheveux blonds qui retombaient élégamment sur un visage masculin à la peu très pâle. Il s'attendait à ce que la porte s'ouvre et que le jeune homme leur balance une de ses répliques acerbes, mais il n'en fut rien.

« C'est vrai, pensa sombrement Harry. Drago Malefoy est de notre côté. »

Malgré les preuves évidentes, Harry n'avait pas encore réussi à s'en convaincre. Cependant, une chose était sûre : aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais été Mangemort. Il n'aimait pas Dumbledore et haïssait Harry, mais lors de la guerre il était resté neutre et avait fui l'emprise de son père. Il avait refusé de servir Voldemort. Mais Harry n'avait pas entendu dire qu'il se soit battu aux côtés de l'Ordre non plus.

« On ne peut pas tout faire, se dit-il. Et puis, il faut avouer qu'il fait des efforts de comportement. »

En se promettant d'être un peu moins méfiant avec lui à l'avenir, Harry s'apprêta à lancer un nouveau sujet de discussion mais Luna l'interrompit.

- On va bientôt arriver, dit-elle de sa voix rêveuse.

Elle n'avait même pas levé les yeux de son magazine (_Le Chicaneur_, qui était devenu un journal respectable depuis la fin de la guerre, étant celui dont se servait Dumbledore pour faire passer ses messages de résistance), mais en effet, le train commença à ralentir. Ils se dépêchèrent d'enfiler leur robe de sorcier et sortirent dans le couloir en se préparant à descendre.


	2. Une nouvelle vision des choses

CHAPITRE 2 : UNE NOUVELLE VISION DES CHOSES

La Répartition s'était terminée par Zisham, Ashley (« _Serdaigle !_ ») et le banquet commença.

- Pas de chance Mione, articula Ron, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre, tu vas devoir cohabiter avec Malefoy.

Elle hocha distraitement la tête. Dumbledore avait en effet annoncé que le deuxième Préfet en Chef n'était autre que le Serpentard.

- Soyons honnêtes, dit-elle, il était évident que ce serait lui. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine de s'affoler.

- Oui, approuva Harry. Il a changé. Il est moins prétentieux et méprisant qu'avant. Ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, ajouta-t-il en regardant Hermione, mais je pense que tu t'en sortiras très bien.

- Tant qu'il ne passe pas son temps à m'insulter, c'est tout ce que je lui demande, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air indifférent.

Elle n'en dit rien à ses camarades, mais elle était plutôt contente de devoir partager des appartements avec Drago. Elle refusait de l'avouer, mais elle avait un faible pour le Serpentard au visage d'ange. Elle le trouvait magnifiquement beau (opinion par ailleurs largement répandue) et savait, depuis l'année précédente, qu'il n'était pas si méchant que ça. Il leur était même arrivé d'avoir une conversation relativement normale. Son comportement hautain et méprisant envers les « Sang-de-Bourbe » et autres sangs « impurs » était en grande partie dû à l'éducation de son père, qui surveillait son attitude à l'école, notamment grâce à Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle. Maintenant que Lucius Malefoy était enfermé à Azkaban dans un état proche de la folie et que Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle avaient disparus de la circulation, il était redevenu lui-même. Pas un enfant de chœur, très loin de là, mais simplement Drago Malefoy. Hermione était persuadée que leur cohabitation apporterait quelque chose de positif.

- Vous avez vu la nouvelle prof de Défense contre les forces du Mal ? demanda Ginny avec enthousiasme, tirant Hermione de ses pensées. Elle a l'air bien !

- Mrs Harker ? dit Harry. Oui, c'est vrai. Encore qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez elle, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Harker ? s'exclama Hermione. Ce nom me dit vaguement quelque chose, je suis sûre de l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part.

- Oui, à l'instant, répondit Harry en ricanant. Dumbledore vient de nous la présenter.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement, sous le regard amusé de Ron et Ginny.

- Je me doute, merci. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Malefoy, il a l'air de la connaître. Ils se sont dits bonjour tout à l'heure.

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement.

Le banquet se termina dans une ambiance joyeuse, les élèves étaient heureux de retrouver leur vieux château et c'est dans les rires et les bavardages qu'ils quittèrent la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs.

- A demain, dirent Harry et Ron à Hermione, qui devait veiller à ce que tout le monde rentre bien dans son dortoir.

- A demain les garçons. Ginny.

- Bonne nuit, répondit la rouquine dans un long bâillement.

Après avoir raccompagné un groupe de première année de Poufsouffle qui s'était perdu et retiré dix points à deux Serpentard qui tentaient de forcer une porte, Hermione rejoignit enfin ses nouveaux appartements.

Le tableau qui dissimulait l'entrée représentait une jolie sorcière blonde à l'air un peu ahurie. Sa robe noire était tachée d'un épais liquide bleu et fumant dont Hermione n'aurait su conjecturer l'origine.

- Mot de passe ? demanda la sorcière d'une voix qui lui rappela bizarrement celle de Luna Lovegood.

- Nicéphore, répondit Hermione.

Le tableau pivota et la jeune femme entra dans un grand salon richement décoré. Sur le mur du fond, en face d'elle, étaient accrochées deux splendides tentures. L'une, rouge et or, portait l'emblème de Gryffondor tandis que l'autre arborait l'écusson de Serpentard sur un fond vert et argent. Entre les deux se trouvait une large cheminée entourée par trois fauteuils. Il y avait aussi une grande bibliothèque et une petite table ronde avec quatre chaises. Au plafond était suspendu un magnifique lustre en cristal qui devait porter au moins une centaine de bougies. Sur le mur de gauche se trouvait une porte sur laquelle était inscrit en lettres d'or « Miss Hermione Granger » et sur le mur de droite se tenait une porte semblable avec inscrit « M. Drago Malefoy » en lettres d'argent.

« Tiens, où est-il a fait ? » pensa Hermione.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, le tableau pivota de nouveau.

- Bonne nuit, Mina, dit Drago à quelqu'un dans le couloir.

La jeune sorcière soupira.

- On vient à peine de rentrer et tu commences déjà à flirter ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton exaspéré, tandis que Drago entrait dans le salon, nullement surpris par le luxe de la pièce.

Il la regarda comme si elle était l'ignorance personnifiée mais consentit tout de même à lui répondre.

- Willemina Harker, répondit-il de sa voix traînante, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de deux ans. Notre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais se sentit rougir. Elle baissa légèrement la tête.

- Oh... pardon, bredouilla-t-elle après un moment.

(« Ciel, qu'il est beau ! J'avais oublié ! » pensa-t-elle en rougissant de plus belle.)

Drago eut l'air un peu surpris.

- Ecoute Granger, dit-il calmement. Il va falloir qu'on habite et travaille ensemble toute cette année. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me rendre la tâche plus pénible qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je ne compte pas passer mon temps à t'insulter ou à te faire des reproches divers, alors j'aimerais que tu en fasses autant de ton côté. Et de toutes manières, les filles à qui je parle, ça ne regarde que moi, ajouta-t-il d'un air arrogant. Compris ?

- Heu...oui.

- Bien. Bonne nuit Granger.

Et il disparut dans sa chambre.

- Pauvre Hermione, dit Ron à Harry tandis qu'ils montaient dans leur dortoir. Obligée de supporter Malefoy dès la rentrée. Tu parles d'une dernière année !

Harry haussa les épaules. Il ne s'en faisait pas pour elle, elle était assez grande pour faire taire Malefoy toute seule. Il avait aussi l'impression que le Serpentard avait changé sa façon de penser et notamment de considérer Hermione. Il lui semblait que depuis l'année dernière il s'était efforcé de rester poli avec elle. Encore un des mystères du comportement indéchiffrable du Serpentard, se dit-il. Dans tous les cas, il était inutile de s'inquiéter pour Hermione.

Il enfila rapidement son pantalon de pyjama et se tourna pour souhaiter bonne nuit à Ron. Il remarqua que celui-ci le fixait avec intensité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry, gêné.

Ron sursauta légèrement et marmonna un vague « bonne nuit » en rougissant fortement et se retourna dans son lit. Harry resta perplexe quelques instants, puis, comme son ami ne semblait pas vouloir donner plus d'explications, il se dépêcha d'enfiler son tee-shirt et se glissa confortablement dans ses couvertures.


	3. Willemina Harker

CHAPITRE 3 : WILLEMINA HARKER

- Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Willemina Harker. Je suis, comme vous le savez, votre nouveau professeur de DCFM.

- Bonjour professeur, répondit la classe.

- Quel ensemble, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé. J'ai l'air si terrible que ça ?

Il y eut quelques rires et l'atmosphère se détendit aussitôt. Les Gryffondor était la première classe à rencontrer la mystérieuse Mrs Harker. Ils en étaient ravis. C'était une très belle femme, aux longs cheveux bruns avec quelques légers reflets roux. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et un visage aux traits fins et à la peau très blanche. Elle était toujours vêtue de noir et ses cheveux étaient tout le temps ramenés en chignon par une jolie broche d'argent d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches qui retombaient devant son visage avec une élégance désinvolte. Inutile de préciser que la plupart des garçons du château la trouvaient sublime.

- Bien, reprit-elle. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a laissé le choix, mais je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, afin d'éviter les confusions, même si cela risque de vous surprendre et peut-être même vous effrayer. Elle inspira profondément puis déclara : Je suis un vampire.

Tout le monde sursauta. Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown poussèrent un cri d'effroi, Neville devint livide. En revanche, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, assis au premier rang, semblaient fascinés et contemplaient amoureusement leur professeur sans montrer aucun signe qu'ils avaient été affectés par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Ca change de Rogue, murmura Ron à Harry, une fois la surprise passée.

- En effet Mr Weasley, dit-elle avec un sourire en se tournant vers lui.

Ron devint pivoine.

- Les vampires ne sont pas tous dangereux, reprit-elle en parcourant lentement la salle. C'est une question de personnalité, tout comme chez les sorciers. Même si, soyons honnêtes, il existe très peu de « gentils vampires ». Cependant, même si vous avez quelque chose contre moi, il est inutile de me menacer avec une gousse d'ail, une croix ou encore de m'asperger d'eau bénite ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. La lumière du jour n'a aussi que peu d'effet sur les vampires, dit-elle en tendant la main vers les grandes fenêtres de la salle de classe à travers desquelles le soleil rayonnait. Elle se contente de diminuer leurs capacités. Qui sont ?

Hermione leva aussitôt la main.

- Des sens surdéveloppés, la capacité de se régénérer qui conduit les vampires à une quasi immortalité, la capacité de se métamorphoser et de voler.

- Excellent Miss Granger, dix points pour Gryffondor. Les vampires possèdent en effet des sens particulièrement aiguisés, n'est-ce pas Mr Weasley ? dit-elle en élevant légèrement la voix et en regardant Ron qui chuchotait à nouveau quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry. L'ouïe, la vue, l'odorat, le goût, le toucher. Mais également la perception du danger, que vous autres appelez généralement instinct et qui est très peu développé chez les humains.

- Comme Spiderman, murmura Dean Thomas pour lui-même.

- C'est un peu ça, Mr Thomas, répondit Mrs Harker avec un sourire malicieux, bien qu'elle fut à l'autre bout de la salle.

Dean sursauta, étonné mais enchanté qu'elle connaisse un personnage de comics moldus. Il lui rendit son sourire, l'air béat, sous le regard jaloux de Seamus.

- Viens ensuite, comme l'a dit Miss Granger, la capacité de se régénérer presque instantanément.

Elle se dirigea alors vers son bureau et sortit une courte dague de l'un des tiroirs. Elle éleva sa main gauche et la transperça brutalement avec la dague qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.

Il y eut une exclamation de terreur. Neville, déjà peu rassuré par la nature de son professeur, tomba à la renverse avec un bruit sourd.

Mrs Harker eut une légère grimace et retira la dague de sa main, laissant une plaie béante et dégoulinante de sang. Aussitôt, sa peau se mit à frémir et recouvrit rapidement la plaie. En une seconde, sa blessure avait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace.

- Incroyable, souffla Ron.

- Evidemment, nous ne sommes pas insensibles à la douleur, continua Mrs Harker en s'essuyant distraitement la main avec un mouchoir blanc. Mais nous la percevons à un degré moindre. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ma blessure a entièrement disparu, dit-elle en tenant sa main gauche en évidence au-dessus de sa tête.

Elle posa la dague et se remit à marcher lentement entre les tables.

- Quant à la capacité de se métamorphoser et à celle de voler, elles sont liées. Tous les vampires ne savent pas voler. Et on ne peut le faire que sous forme animale qui est, bien entendu, la chauve-souris. Or, tous les vampires ne savent pas se transformer.

- Et vous professeur ? demanda Seamus, vous savez vous transformer ?

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

- Incroyable, répéta Seamus, dont le visage reflétait la plus totale admiration.

- Bon, je suis soulagée de voir que vous êtes si compréhensifs. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'une classe de septième année. Je crains de n'avoir pas autant de succès avec les première année, dit-elle avec une moue faussement ennuyée qui fi fondre Dean et Seamus.

- Vous savez, dit timidement Neville qui semblait un peu plus à l'aise, nous avons déjà eu un loup-garou comme professeur en troisième année et l'année dernière.

- Le professeur Lupin ? demanda-t-elle avec intérêt.

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

- Le meilleur prof qu'on ait eu, s'exclama Dean avec enthousiasme. Enfin, jusqu'à présent, bredouilla-t-il lorsque Mrs Harker tourna ses yeux bleus ciel vers lui.

Elle hocha vaguement la tête.

- Bien, dans ce cas je pense que nous pourrons apprendre beaucoup de choses intéressantes et d'un niveau assez élevé. Mais pour le prochain cours, je vous demande simplement de me faire un résumé de ce qui a été dit sur les vampires et leurs caractéristiques. Vous pouvez vous en aller. Mr Londubat, ça va ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur à Neville qui sortait précipitamment de la salle de classe.

Le jeune garçon murmura une vague approbation et sourit chaleureusement au professeur avant de disparaître par la porte.

- Je savais bien que je connaissais ce nom ! s'exclama Hermione une fois dans le couloir. Je l'ai lu dans un livre sur les vampires d'Europe cet été.

- Dans un livre ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour figurer dans un livre ? demanda Ron d'un ton vaguement inquiet.

- Elle et son mari, qui était chimiste, ont participé à la recherche et à la mort de Dracula, le plus célèbre vampire d'Europe, répondit aussitôt Hermione.

Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Dracula ? dit Harry. Il a vraiment existé ? Je croyais que c'était seulement un personnage de films d'horreur moldu. Dudley a une quinzaine de cassette avec des titres comme « La fiancée de Dracula », « Le retour de Dracula » ou « Dracula, la vengeance ». Je ne savais pas qu'il avait réellement existé.

Ron haussa les épaules et Hermione lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « si tu lisais un peu plus tu le saurais ! »

- Si je lui dis ça va le terroriser ! s'exclama Harry avec un sourire féroce.

- On se retrouve pour déjeuner ? lança Hermione en se dirigeant vers son cours d'Arithmancie tandis que les garçons prenaient le chemin de la tour Nord.


	4. Les désirs du coeur

CHAPITRE 4 : LES DESIRS DU COEUR

- Elle a toujours pas changé la déco, grommela Ron en passant la tête pas la trappe qui permettait d'accéder à la salle de classe de Sibylle Trelawney, professeur de Divination.

Il alla s'asseoir sur un pouf tout au fond de la salle, bientôt rejoint par Harry et Neville. Dean et Seamus s'installèrent juste à côté.

- Tu crois qu'elle va continuer à te prédire une mort atroce maintenant que tu as vaincu Voldemort ? demanda Neville avec un sourire.

Le jeune sorcier avait été l'un des premiers à s'habituer à prononcer le nom du mage noir depuis sa disparition, mais cela ne manquait pas de surprendre Harry à chaque fois.

- Bof…fit-il en haussant les épaules. Je suppose qu'elle trouvera d'autres catastrophes à me faire subir, dit-il d'un ton léger.

- Elle va peut-être te demander en mariage ! dit Ron avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ca, ce serait assurément une catastrophe ! s'exclama Harry.

- Bonjour, dit une voix douce et éthérée, couvrant le fou rire des cinq garçons. Je suis ravie de vous voir pour cette nouvelle et dernière année à Poudlard. Bien entendu, j'ai suivi votre parcours durant les vacances, et j'ai pu constater que vous aviez tous besoin de vous détendre après ces deux mois difficiles.

Tout le monde se tut, attendant la suite avec appréhension.

- J'ai donc décidé de commencer l'année avec un sujet un peu plus léger.

Le professeur Trelawney sortit de la pénombre en tenant dans ses mains constellées de bagues multicolores une grosse boule de cristal rose.

- Votre prédisposition à l'amour et la recherche de votre âme sœur ! s'écria-t-elle en élevant la grosse boule rose au-dessus de sa tête.

Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown poussèrent une exclamation ravie et se tournèrent vers Dean et Seamus en gloussant. Ces derniers regardaient leur professeur l'air incrédules et accablés. Neville était horrifié et le fou rire de Ron redoubla. Harry quant à lui, poussa un soupir résigné.

- Pour cela, reprit le professeur Trelawney, nous allons utiliser des boules de cristal comme celle que je tiens actuellement dans mes mains. Ces boules de cristal, appelées Nalmahon, ne permettent pas de voir l'avenir. Elles montrent seulement l'envie du cœur de la personne qui regarde. C'est un exercice qui demande beaucoup de concentration, aussi je ne m'attends pas à des résultats extraordinaires au bout de cette première séance. Mais n'ayez crainte, mes chéris ! s'écria-t-elle soudain, une lueur un peu folle dans le regard. L'amour s'offre à tous et vous le verrez en temps voulu ! Ouvrez votre esprit ! Laissez parler votre cœur !

- Elle s'est trouvée un mari pendant les vacances ou quoi ? chuchota Seamus l'air sceptique.

Ron plongea sous la table, secoué de véritables spasmes, tandis que Harry, Dean et Neville tentaient de sécher leurs larmes en restant le plus discrets possibles.

Une fois calmé (relativement), Harry alla chercher une Nalmahon sur l'étagère près du fauteuil de Trelawney et la ramena à sa table sans se presser. Il était sûr qu'elle se précipiterait sur lui pour lui débiter des explications fantaisistes à ce qu'il prétendrait avoir vu alors il préférait se donner le temps de réfléchir à une image quelconque. Et effectivement…

- Mon garçon, voulez-vous que je vous aide à déchiffrer les images de la Sphère ? demanda-t-elle à Harry au bout de dix minutes d'observation silencieuse.

Le sorcier marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct.

- Que voyez-vous, mon chéri ? interrogea-t-elle avec douceur

- Rien, répondit Harry d'un ton buté.

- Allons, allons, s'exclama le professeur en secouant la tête, ses multiples colliers tintinnabulant joyeusement dans un bruit de ferraille. N'ayez pas honte, mes chéris !

- Mais oui, voyons Harry, dit Ron avec le plus grand sérieux. Il ne faut pas avoir honte.

Ses lèvres tremblaient et il était sur le point d'éclater de rire. Harry lui lança un regard noir.

Parvati et Lavande poussèrent alors des petits cris surexcités et le professeur abandonna Harry pour se diriger vers ses deux admiratrices. Ron explosa de rire.

- C'est le pire cours qu'on ait jamais eu, maugréa Harry. Les désirs du cœur, non mais vraiment…Génial pour commencer l'année…

Il regarda la grosse boule rose avec colère. « Stupide cours ! Tu parles d'une boule de cristal magique ! Tout ce que je vois là-dedans c'est le reflet de Ron qui rit comme un bossu depuis dix minutes ! »

Il leva la tête vers son ami, l'air désespéré, quand il remarqua que celui-ci ne riait plus. Son hilarité semblait s'être calmée. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda à nouveau la boule de cristal. Dans le globe, il distinguait nettement le visage de Ron qui riait aux éclats.

- Harry, ça va ? demanda Ron devant la mine perplexe de son ami.

- Oui…bredouilla Harry en rougissant. Oui, oui, ça va. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Tu parles ! répondit Ron. Ce n'est même pas la peine que je regarde. Encore que, fit-il à voix basse en se rapprochant d'un air de conspirateur, j'arriverais peut-être à voir Padma Patil sous la douche…

Harry éclata de rire et se tourna vers Neville qui fixait la sphère avec obstination.

- Et toi Neville ? Tu vois quelque chose ?

- Oui, répondit le garçon au visage lunaire d'un air accablé. La nappe…

Les trois garçons se tournèrent paresseusement vers Dean et Seamus qui semblaient absorbés par leur travail.

- Vous voyez quelque chose ? demanda Ron d'un ton surpris, en regardant Dean qui fixait la boule avec concentration.

- Non, répondit Seamus à voix basse, on essaye de voir lequel de nous deux tient le plus longtemps sans cligner des yeux.

- Ah…fit le rouquin rassuré.

Comme le professeur Trelawney semblait d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse, les garçons arrêtèrent vite de faire semblant de travailler et se mirent à parler de choses et d'autres. Le cours passa rapidement et il fut bientôt l'heure de descendre déjeuner.

Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, Harry repensa à l'image qu'il avait vue dans la boule de cristal. Comment se faisait-il que cette image ait été celle de Ron ? Il ne s'attendait pas à quelqu'un en particulier, mais _Ron _? C'était…absurde…ça n'avait aucun sens. Une fois arrivé, il s'assit entre Ginny et Hermione, qui étaient déjà là.

- Alors, ce cours ? demanda joyeusement Hermione.

Ron éclata à nouveau de rire.

- Les désirs du cœur, dit-il avec une grimace. Cette vieille chouette veut nous enseigner…attend, comment elle a dit ? Ah oui ! « Notre prédisposition à l'amour et la recherche de notre âme sœur » !

Ginny pouffa de rire et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

- Comment ça se fait qu'elle vous propose un sujet pareil ? s'étonna la rouquine. La divination c'est nul, mais d'habitude les sujets d'étude sont relativement sérieux. La prédisposition à l'amour, comme tu dis, ça fait vraiment plaisanterie.

Ron haussa les épaules. De toute évidence, il avait toujours considéré les cours de Trelawney comme une plaisanterie, alors un de plus…Mais il reconnut que celui-ci était particulièrement stupide.

- Et toi Harry, demanda Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Son ton était sérieux mais Harry vit qu'elle souriait. Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire désabusé, l'air de dire « De toutes façons avec Trelawney … » et se replongea dans son assiette.

- Et toi, Mione ? demanda Ron en se resservant de la viande pour la troisième fois. Ce cours ?

- Comme beaucoup n'ont pas continué l'arithmancie cette année, les élèves des quatre maisons ont été regroupés en une seule classe. Le professeur Vector nous a fait passer une évaluation afin de voir si tout le monde était au même niveau.

- Commencer l'année avec une évaluation, grommela Ron, il est malade ce prof !

- Ce n'était pas très difficile, répondit Hermione d'un ton léger.

- Forcément, pour toi non, dit Harry avec un sourire. Tu as encore eu tout juste je parie.

Hermione hocha distraitement la tête en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop satisfaite d'elle-même.

- Oh, mais je n'ai pas été la seule à avoir tout bon. Malefoy aussi.

Ron s'étouffa presque et recracha précipitamment tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Malefoy ? s'exclama-t-il. Il fait arithmancie ? Je croyais que c'était réservé aux gens comme toi…et aux Serdaigle.

- Merci du compliment Ron, répondit Hermione d'un ton sec, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'aimes pas que Drago Malefoy doit obligatoirement être stupide.

- Depuis quand tu prends sa défense ? s'étonna le rouquin en la regardant d'un air soupçonneux.

- Depuis qu'il a arrêté de me traiter comme une moins que rien sous prétexte que mes parents sont des moldus.

- Il a arrêté ? Vraiment ?

- Oui, vraiment, dit-elle d'un ton cassant. Alors à moins que Ron ait encore des reproches à me faire sur la façon dont je considère les gens qui m'entourent, je vais vous laisser. Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque !

Sur ce, elle se leva, empoigna rapidement son sac et sortit d'un pas vif. Ron était abasourdi.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je ne lui ai rien dit de méchant...

Ginny haussa les épaules et Harry le regarda avec la même expression de surprise sur le visage.


	5. Hermione passe à l'ennemi ?

CHAPITRE 5 : HERMIONE PASSE A L'ENNEMI ?

Hermione poussa discrètement la porte de la bibliothèque. Elle s'en voulait de s'être autant emportée, d'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi le fait que Ron critique Malefoy la mettait en colère. « Il fait des efforts, pensa-t-elle. Ron ne lui donne pas sa chance. » Elle s'avança à travers les rangées de tables et s'installa dans un coin. Elle sortit distraitement ses affaires et prit un parchemin et une plume dans la vague idée de faire son devoir de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle s'était autant énervée mais un brusque mouvement la tira de ses pensées.

- Pattenrond ? s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le chat orange venait effectivement de sauter sur la table et se frottait paresseusement contre sa main.

- Tu ne devrais pas être sorti de la chambre. Allez viens, je te ramène.

Elle rangea ses affaires, mit son sac sur l'épaule et prit Pattenrond dans ses bras.

Arrivée devant le tableau, elle donna le mot de passe et entra.

- Voilà, dit-elle en posant le chat sur un des fauteuils devant la cheminée. Comme il lui restait encore une heure avant de se rendre en cours de Botanique, elle s'installa à la petite table ronde près de la porte de sa chambre et reprit son parchemin vierge, un peu plus décidée à faire son devoir de DCFM. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, le tableau pivota de nouveau et Drago entra dans le salon.

- Encore ce chat ? s'écria-t-il en voyant Pattenrond ronronner allègrement sur le fauteuil.

- C'est le mien, dit Hermione en relevant la tête.

Drago se tourna vers elle comme s'il venait juste de s'apercevoir de sa présence.

- Ah…Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt, je l'ai mis dehors tout à l'heure comme je ne savais pas ce qu'il faisait là, répondit-il d'un ton de reproche.

- Maintenant tu le sais, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en se replongeant dans son devoir.

Le Serpentard resta debout au milieu du salon quelques instants, se demandant s'il devait répondre ou pas, puis se dirigea finalement vers la table et s'assit en face d'Hermione. Sans un mot, il sortit ses affaires et se mit à rédiger un devoir sur le sortilège Protéiforme.

- Fini, murmura Hermione quelques minutes plus tard en repoussant son parchemin et sa plume.

Drago leva les yeux et lut les premières lignes de sa copie.

- Les vampires ? fit-il avec un sourire. Tu as eu cours avec Mina ?

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle était étonnée du ton presque amical de Drago, mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Saisissant l'opportunité, elle poursuivit la discussion.

- Je ne sais pas si elle va faire l'unanimité, répondit-elle, mais je pense que c'est un bon prof.

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Elle a hésité avant de décider qu'il valait mieux prévenir tout de suite les élèves. Je suppose que c'était le bon choix, dit-il d'un air absent.

- Je ne sais pas, regarde ce qui est arrivé à Lupin.

- Il a été rembauché l'année dernière, répondit Drago en continuant à écrire sur son devoir.

- Mmm…fit Hermione d'un air songeur. Tu la connais ?

- C'est une connaissance de mon père.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils et le regarda avec méfiance. Tout le monde savait que Lucius Malefoy avait été un Mangemort et qu'il trempait jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire. Le fait que l'une de ses connaissances soit un vampire n'était pas surprenant. Ce qui l'était, c'est que ce vampire soit quelqu'un de bien. Un « gentil » vampire ne pouvait pas être ami avec Lucius Malefoy. Comme Hermione ne répondait pas, Drago ajouta :

- J'ai dit une connaissance, pas une amie.

Il sourit en entendant la jeune femme pousser un très léger soupir de soulagement.

- Tu as pourtant l'air de bien t'entendre avec elle, dit-elle.

- Je me suis toujours bien entendu avec elle. Je ne suis pas mon père, répliqua-t-il.

- Désolée…bredouilla Hermione.

- Pas grave.

Il y eut un silence gêné pendant lequel on entendit seulement le grattement de la plume de Drago sur le parchemin.

- Voilà, dit-il en posant sa plume. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il reste encore une demi heure, répondit Hermione en consultant sa montre.

Drago rangea ses affaires et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils en prenant un livre dans la bibliothèque.

Hermione soupira et se leva.

- Bon, j'y vais, dit-elle. A ce soir.

Drago hocha légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu. Elle prit son sac et sortit.

Une fois le portrait refermé, le Serpentard posa doucement son livre et se mit à réfléchir. Il avait remarqué la façon dont Hermione le regardait. Si différemment des années passées… Un sourire mauvais apparut sur ses lèvres. Granger aurait-elle été corrompue par son charme venimeux ? A moins de se tromper lourdement, Drago en était presque certain. Il avait fait des efforts pour être poli avec elle, maintenant qu'il n'était plus obligé de suivre la conduite ordonnée par son père. Il savait qu'elle s'en était aperçue et qu'elle aussi avait décidée de se montrer plus aimable. Mais de là à ce qu'il lui plaise…Elle n'était pas _si_ naïve ? Ou peut-être que ça n'avait rien voir avec les efforts qu'il faisait. Peut-être qu'il lui plaisait simplement parce qu'il était beau et que, en définitive, ils s'entendaient relativement bien. Il garda les yeux dans le vague quelques instants. Peu importe pourquoi il lui plaisait, le principal était que cela allait lui permettre de s'amuser un peu…

Il regarda sa montre, prit son sac et sortit.

- Hermione, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te vexer, dit Ron dès qu'elle les rejoignit en cours de Botanique.

Elle sourit et accepta ses excuses avec plaisir. Pour une fois que Ron disait quelque chose d'intelligent après une dispute…En plus, elle n'avait pas vu Harry lui donner de grands coups de coudes pour qu'il parle, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait peut-être même agi de son propre chef, un progrès manifeste.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-elle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me suis mise autant en colère. Je n'aurais pas du te crier dessus comme ça.

- Le stress de la rentrée, affirma le rouquin d'un ton d'expert.

Hermione sourit. Comme si Ron avait déjà eu le stress de la rentrée…

- Ou alors c'est que Malefoy te plaît, dit alors Harry d'un ton léger.

Ron se tourna brusquement vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux ronds tandis que Hermione devenait rouge brique. Le ton de Harry ne permettait pas de savoir s'il était sérieux ou s'il plaisantait, mais Hermione ne put le lui demander car à ce moment le professeur Chourave fit irruption dans la serre et commença le cours.

Le cours suivant était Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Hermione oublia totalement l'intervention de Harry pour demander un récit détaillé des vacances de Hagrid qui avait rendu visite à Madame Maxime en France. Un sourire ravi flottait en permanence sur le visage du demi-géant depuis qu'ils l'avaient vu à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard la veille, ce qui laissait supposer que ce séjour avait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus réussi. Ron et Harry n'étant pas passionné par le récit de ballades au clair de lune, ils se concentrèrent sur le travail, à savoir dessiner un Puffskein et trouver la nourriture qui lui conviendrait.

Ils remarquèrent avec plaisir que c'était le premier cours qu'ils avaient avec les Serpentard et que ces derniers étaient aussi muets que des carpes. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement enchantés d'être là, mais pour la plupart ils faisaient leur travail sans trop se plaindre. Harry remarqua que Drago était entouré d'un nouveau groupe de fidèles (dès que Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle avaient disparus, plusieurs Serpentard, notamment des filles, s'étaient présentés au poste de « suite officielle de Drago Malefoy »). Le principal intéressé ne leur prêtait aucune attention et se concentrait sur son travail avec l'air de s'ennuyer profondément. Son regard se posait quelques fois sur Hagrid et Hermione, toujours en plein dans leur discussion. Une expression étrange passait alors sur son visage et il regardait ailleurs avec un léger sourire.

Le cours se termina sans aucun problème, Hagrid était enchanté.

- Ca change un cours de SACM sans les remarques incessantes des Serpentard, dit Hermione alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le château.

- C'est vrai, approuva Ron, je me demande bien pourquoi ils sont restés si calmes d'ailleurs.

- Maintenant que Parkinson n'est plus là, je suppose qu'ils n'ont plus de chef à suivre pour insulter Hagrid, fit Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Et Malefoy ? s'exclama Ron. C'était toujours lui qui commençait.

- Eh bien ça prouve qu'il a changé, tu vois ! répliqua Hermione.

Ron resta perplexe quelques instants.

- Mouais…je ne sais pas si ça veut dire grand-chose, tu sais. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi, Harry ?

- Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Hermione. Je sais que tu détestes Malefoy, je ne le porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur non plus, mais je crois sincèrement qu'il n'est plus aussi mauvais qu'avant. Tu devrais essayer de l'ignorer et ne pas chercher à lui mettre tous les torts des Serpentard sur le dos.

Hermione fut ravie que Harry se mette de son côté et attendit la réponse de Ron avec une légère appréhension. Celui-ci grommela quelque chose de tout à fait incompréhensible.

- Ecoute Ron, dit calmement la jeune sorcière. Fais un effort, s'il te plaît ! Malefoy a vraiment changé, j'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec lui et on s'entend même plutôt bien ! Je t'assure, ajouta-t-elle devant la mine sceptique de son ami. Je ne te demande pas de devenir son meilleur ami (« Manquerait plus que ça ! » grogna Ron) mais juste de le laisser tranquille, parce que, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, il ne t'as pas adressé d'insultes une seule fois depuis le début de l'année !

Ron eut la furieuse envie de répliquer qu'ils n'en étaient encore qu'au premier jour, mais il s'abstint devant l'air presque suppliant d'Hermione.

- D'accord, lâcha-t-il finalement. Mais pourquoi ça te tient tant à cœur ?

Hermione sentit le regard de Harry se poser sur elle avec intérêt.

- Parce que je vis avec lui, répondit-elle, et que je préfère ne pas lui donner de motif de conflit, ça risque d'être assez dur comme ça.

Ron hocha la tête et se contenta de sa réponse mais elle vit que Harry la regardait toujours avec curiosité.


	6. Quelque chose de différent

CHAPITRE 6 : QUELQUE CHOSE DE DIFFERENT

Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor et se laissèrent lourdement tomber dans deux des fauteuils devant la cheminée.

- C'est possible d'être aussi fatigué au bout d'une seule journée de cours ? soupira Ron.

- C'est parce que t'as perdu l'habitude de travailler pendant les vacances, répondit Harry pour le rassurer.

Ron hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- En admettant que tu l'ais jamais eu bien sûr, ajouta le brun avec un sourire.

Il n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête pour voir la réaction de son ami : un gros coussin rouge lui atterrit en plein sur la figure. Harry éclata de rire.

- T'as raison, rigole ! Pff, fit Ron l'air vexé, mais Harry vit qu'il souriait. Bon, moi je vais me doucher.

- Bonne idée, j'arrive, dit aussitôt Harry.

Ils se levèrent (péniblement), déposèrent leurs affaires dans le dortoir et se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain des septième année.

L'eau chaude leur fit un bien fou et coula sur eux en emportant un peu de leur lassitude avec elle. Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais été gênés de se doucher dans la même pièce (la pudeur c'est un truc de filles !). Et depuis le temps que Harry venait passer ses vacances au Terrier, ils s'étaient bien souvent vus en caleçon, torse nu etc.… Cependant, lorsque Harry vit Ron sortir de la pièce avec une simple serviette rouge et or autour de la taille, il se surprit à le regarder avec … plaisir ? Il remarqua que Ron avait beaucoup changé, grâce notamment à son poste de gardien de Quidditch qui lui avait permis de faire plus de sport et de se forger une musculature tout à fait satisfaisante. Ses cheveux encore mouillés lui retombaient sur le visage mais Harry voyait ses deux yeux bleus briller derrière. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver Ron craquant comme ça.

- Tu m'attrapes mon tee-shirt, s'il te plaît ? demanda le rouquin, tirant Harry de ses pensées.

Tandis qu'il s'exécutait, Ron l'observa avec attention. Aucun doute là-dessus : Harry était vraiment beau. Sa démarche sûre, son corps fin et musclé à la fois et ses cheveux toujours en bataille lui donnant l'air éternellement désinvolte le rendaient très attirant. Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que l'objet de son attention se tenait devant lui en lui tendant son tee-shirt, l'air perplexe.

- Ron ?

- Hein ?

- Ton tee-shirt…

- Ah, oui…

Il l'enfila rapidement puis entreprit de se mettre à la recherche du reste de ses vêtements, non sans un autre coup d'œil à Harry.

- Ron, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna le concerné. Ca fait déjà deux fois que je te surprends à me regarder bizarrement ! J'ai un truc qui ne va pas ? dit-il en écartant les bras.

« Si tu savais » pensa aussitôt le rouquin. Il se gifla intérieurement.

- Non rien, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais n'ajouta rien.

- Fais pas la tête, dit Ron en lui prenant les épaules, bien sûr que t'es beau !

Harry éclata de rire.

- Au moins…répondit-il. Mais pas autant que le grand Ronald Weasley !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? répliqua Ron avec le plus grand sérieux, je suis une vraie bombe.

« J'irai pas jusque là, mais… » se dit Harry. Il se traita aussitôt de tous les noms qu'il connaissait pour avoir eu une telle pensée. Il lui donna une bourrade dans l'épaule et ils rirent tous les deux. Une fois relativement secs et habillés, ils retournèrent dans la salle commune en attendant le dîner.

- Nicéphore !

Hermione posa son sac sur la table et fila dans sa chambre prendre une douche. Avec Botanique et Soins aux Créatures Magiques, les lundi après-midi se présentaient plutôt salissants. Elle avait eu peur de devoir partager une salle de bain avec Drago, mais chaque chambre avait sa salle de bain attenante, elle n'avait donc aucun souci à se faire. Elle ferma soigneusement la porte (« on ne sait jamais ») et inspecta sa magnifique baignoire. Trop tentée par les multiples robinets, elle décida de changer la douche contre un bain et tourna au hasard quelques robinets. Vu la taille de la baignoire, elle avait un peu de temps avant qu'elle ne soit remplie. Elle se posta devant son miroir et essaya de se juger avec objectivité.

- Pas trop mal, dit-elle avec difficulté au bout de cinq minutes en observant son reflet d'un œil critique.

Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée belle, ni même mignonne. Et jusqu'à présent elle s'en était toujours moquée. Mais elle avait décidée de faire un effort, de ne plus être seulement « Miss je-sais-tout » mais aussi une fille, une vraie ! Et elle s'était aperçue, non sans une certaine surprise, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de grand-chose pour être tout à fait acceptable et elle avait pris l'habitude de s'arranger quand elle sortait. Les cheveux ramenés dans un chignon aux mèches volantes, un soupçon de maquillage sur les yeux et le tour était joué. On ne transformait pas la citrouille en carrosse, mais le résultat était très satisfaisant, surtout pour les attentes de Hermione qui n'y attachait pas de réelle importance.

Elle se détourna et ferma les robinets de la baignoire remplie. Une délicieuse odeur de savon parfumé flottait dans l'air et c'est avec plaisir que la jeune femme se glissa lentement dans l'eau chaude. Elle entendit le portrait pivoter et eut une seconde de panique avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait bien fermé sa porte. « De toutes façons, pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux, il n'y a aucune raison que Malefoy vienne dans ma chambre et encore moins dans ma salle de bain. » La vérité de cette affirmation lui procura un étrange sentiment de frustration sans qu'elle puisse se l'expliquer. Elle se rappela alors les paroles de Harry : _Ou alors c'est que Malefoy te plaît_. « Il plaisantait, se dit-elle aussitôt. Et de toutes façons, il ne me plaît pas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne se saute plus à la gorge chaque fois qu'on se voit que ça veut dire quelque chose. » Elle garda les yeux fermés en se répétant cette phrase, qui était de toute évidence, la vérité…Comment pouvait-il en être autrement ? D'accord, elle avait appris à mieux connaître Drago, mais de là à en tomber amoureuse, il y a des limites non « Je ne suis pas si naïve » pensa-t-elle avec une pointe de fierté. Mais autre chose lui vint à l'esprit. Harry… Quelque chose avait changé dans son comportement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi, mais il lui semblait qu'il était…comment dire ? Quand il avait dit cette fameuse phrase « _Ou alors c'est que Malefoy te plaît_ », il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix. Elle aurait pourtant presque juré qu'il était sérieux. Comment pouvait-il accepter si facilement cette idée ? Il y avait vraiment quelque chose de différent chez lui. Il était plus calme… « Plus en accord avec lui-même, on dirait. » songea Hermione. Elle soupira et haussa les épaules. Elle lui parlerait plus tard, pour le moment l'important c'était l'eau chaude de son bain qui allait refroidir si elle y restait trop longtemps à réfléchir.


	7. Il faut qu'on parle

CHAPITRE 7 : IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE

Le lendemain matin, Hermione n'eut pas l'occasion de parler à Harry. En effet, leurs deux premiers cours étaient métamorphose et potions.

Le professeur McGonagall leur fit tout d'abord un discours sur l'importance de cette dernière année et commença ensuite son cours qui se révéla d'une étonnante difficulté. Il fallait transformer n'importe quel objet en un autre objet, en utilisant toutes les connaissances qu'ils avaient acquises depuis leur première année. Au bout de deux heures, même Hermione n'était pas parvenue à métamorphoser son livre en tasse à thé.

Le cours de potions fut lui aussi d'une extrême difficulté. Après leur avoir expliqué qu'il ne tolèrerait pas que ses élèves obtiennent moins de A à chacun de ses devoirs, le professeur Rogue leur donna à réaliser la potion la plus compliquée qu'ils aient jamais vue. Il sembla même à Ron qu'à côté de celle-ci, le Polynectar avait été d'une simplicité enfantine. Nul n'échangea donc le moindre mot durant le cours et l'heure du déjeuner arriva sans que Hermione ait pu approcher Harry. De fait, elle avait l'esprit tellement occupé par le devoir que Rogue s'était fait un plaisir de leur donner (« rédigez cinq rouleaux de parchemin sur la potion réalisée en cours en décrivant précisément chaque étape de la préparation ») qu'elle mangea en deux minutes et fila à la bibliothèque sans dire autre chose que « Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure »

Harry et Ron avaient à peine entamé leur assiette qu'elle était déjà partie.

- Comment elle fait ? demanda Ron, en plongeant sa fourchette dans son ragoût. Ca fait six ans que je la connais, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment elle arrive à autant travailler.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- C'est Hermione, répondit-il simplement.

Ron hocha la tête et la conversation dévia alors sur la prochaine saison de Quidditch et sur les chances de Gryffondor de remporter la coupe. Les deux garçons étaient impatients de reprendre l'entraînement. Mais avant cela, il leur fallait trouver un nouvel attrapeur, Katie Bell ayant terminé sa scolarité l'année précédente. Etant le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, Harry avait prévu une séance de sélection le samedi suivant et il l'attendait avec enthousiasme.

Après manger, Ron et Harry traînèrent un peu dans les couloirs avant de se rendre à la bibliothèque où ils retrouvèrent Hermione, penchée sur un rouleau de parchemin.

- Salut, dit Harry en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

Elle releva la tête et leur adressa un sourire en écartant ses affaires pour leur faire de la place.

- Vous tombez bien, dit-elle, j'ai presque fini.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on tombe bien ? demanda Ron.

- Parce qu'il faut que je parle à Harry, répondit Hermione en lançant un regard interrogateur à son ami.

Celui-ci acquiesça. Hermione se dépêcha de finir, puis elle se leva.

- Viens ! ordonna-t-elle à Harry.

- Et moi, je fais quoi en attendant ? s'exclama Ron, vexé.

- Tu n'as qu'à regarder si je n'ai pas fait de faute dans mon devoir de potions, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Saisissant où elle voulait en venir, le rouquin se détendit aussitôt et la gratifia d'un sourire rayonnant.

- Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais quelqu'un d'extraordinaire ?

Elle secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

- On ne devrait pas en avoir pour très longtemps. A tout à l'heure.

Ron avait déjà sorti ses affaires et recopiait soigneusement le parchemin de la jeune sorcière. Il hocha cependant la tête pour montrer qu'il avait entendu.

Hermione conduisit Harry dans un couloir, près de la porte de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle fut bien sûre qu'ils étaient seuls elle se tourna vers lui. Elle allait dire quelque chose, quand elle remarqua que le jeune sorcier la regardait avec amusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton méfiant.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Hermione ! Je plaisantais, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- De quoi tu...

- Oh, arrête, je sais très bien de quoi tu voulais me parler, fit-il d'un air entendu.

Hermione l'observa attentivement.

- Evidemment que Malefoy ne te plaît pas, ajouta le jeune homme, comme elle ne répondait rien.

La jeune sorcière poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Quelle idiote ! Evidemment qu'il plaisantait ! Pourquoi s'était-elle mise dans tous ses états ?

- Ohça...fit-elle, faussement indifférente, mais Harry vit qu'elle était soulagée. Non, en fait je voulais savoir...

Elle fronça les sourcils, en ayant l'air de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire. Harry attendit patiemment qu'elle continue.

- Oui ? l'encouragea-t-il.

- Ce qui m'a étonné, dit enfin Hermione, c'est que lorsque tu as parlé de Malefoy, même si c'était pour plaisanter, on aurait dit...

Elle resta muette quelques instants.

- On aurait dit que ça ne te posait aucun problème que je puisse être attirée par lui.

Harry eut l'air perplexe. Elle poursuivit.

- On aurait dit que tu énonçais simplement un fait qui ne te regardait pas et que tu respectais, malgré ton propre avis sur Malefoy. Ce qui est très bien, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, mais comment dire...euh, tu vas bien ?

Le jeune homme sourit.

- Tout d'abord, dit-il calmement, c'était une plaisanterie. J'ai dit Malefoy comme j'aurais pu dire n'importe qui d'autre du moment que tu te mettais à le défendre avec acharnement comme tu l'as fait avec lui. Ensuite, si jamais un jour tu devais vouloir sortir avec Malefoy (il lui jeta un étrange regard et Hermione se sentit rougir légèrement), je ne vois pas de quel droit je pourrais t'en empêcher. C'est ta vie et en tant qu'ami je dois respecter tes choix, même s'ils ne me plaisent pas forcément.

Hermione hocha la tête et resta silencieuse.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle finalement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voulais te parler de çaça n'a aucune importance de toutes façons.

Elle lui sourit timidement et lui serra brièvement le bras. Un peu gênée, elle commença à retourner vers la bibliothèque lorsque Harry reprit la parole d'un ton hésitant.

- Hermione, tu sais...si jamais tu devais...tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un et ça ne plaise pas à tout le monde...je veux dire, pas forcément Malefoy mais, tu sais...enfin...si jamais tu as besoin d'en parler...je…tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

La jeune sorcière le fixa intensément. Il se tenait devant elle, incertain, comme s'il ne savait pas encore s'il avait eu raison de dire ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

- Harryça va ? demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

- Oui, très bien, répondit-il précipitamment. C'est juste que...je peux comprendre ce que ça fait d'être attiré par une personne qui normalement... dit-il.

Il avait une expression étrange sur le visage et il sembla à Hermione qu'il la regardait sans la voir vraiment. Cependant, elle ne lui posa aucune question et le serra juste dans ses bras quelques secondes. Tous les deux se doutaient bien qu'il se passait quelque chose de particulier chez l'autre, mais ils ne pouvaient pas encore en parler. Hermione était très touchée par ce que venait de lui dire Harry et elle savait que cela avait un peu soulagé son ami.

- Merci, dit-elle en s'écartant de lui.

Il lui sourit. Ils retournèrent à la bibliothèque retrouver Ron.


	8. ça promet d'être intéressant

CHAPITRE 8 : « CA PROMET D'ETRE INTERESSANT... »

L'après-midi passa relativement vite, avec une première partie plutôt laborieuse : histoire de la magie avec le professeur Binns. Ron s'était endormi au bout de dix minutes. « Certaines choses ne changeront jamais » avait pensé Hermione en souriant quand elle avait vu la tête du rouquin glisser soudainement de sa main pour tomber lourdement sur son parchemin sans même le réveiller. De fait, il ne pensa pas à leur demander de quoi elle et Harry avaient bien pu parler pendant qu'il « corrigeait les fautes » du devoir de la jeune sorcière. Ce qui arrangea passablement les principaux concernés, qui n'avaient pas encore trouvé d'explications valables, car ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas lui dire la vérité. Pas encore, en tous cas...

Une fois les cours terminés, ils se rendirent tous les trois dans la salle commune de Gryffondor où Hermione n'était pas encore retournée depuis la rentrée. Elle se fit d'ailleurs immédiatement remarquer en réprimandant bruyamment deux première année qui faisaient exploser des pétards hurlants multicolores qui s'envolaient et se multipliaient dès qu'on leur jetait un sort pour les éteindre.

Pétards hurlants de chez Weasley farces pour sorciers facétieux, grommela-t-elle avec une grimace.

Ron se tassa un peu dans son fauteuil et Harry sourit en le remarquant.

Alors, fit-il pour changer de sujet, ça commence fort cette année. Un vampire en prof de DCFM, des tonnes de devoirs...

M'en parle pas, marmonna Ron.

C'est notre dernière année, répliqua Hermione. On passe nos ASPIC et après on doit se débrouiller dans le monde de la magie, c'est un peu normal qu'ils nous donnent beaucoup de travail. Ils font que l'on soit prêts pour...après l'école.

Ah non, Hermione, dit Harry d'un ton faussement réprobateur, ne commence pas à parler d'après l'école ! On aura tout le temps d'y penser au mois de mai, quand il ne nous restera plus beaucoup de temps pour en profiter. Pour l'instant, on en est qu'au deuxième jour...

Désolée, souffla Hermione.

Elle et Ron savaient que Harry redoutait de quitter Poudlard. Ce n'était pas comme eux qui retourneraient chez leurs parents le temps de trouver un travail et de quoi s'installer ailleurs. Lui irait vivre Square Grimmaurd, dans l'ancienne maison de Sirius, qu'il lui avait léguée avant sa mort. Il devrait se débrouiller tout seul. Bien sûr, Remus Lupin habitait aussi cette maison, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus obligé de vivre chez les Dursley, il faudrait qu'il s'assume et ça lui faisait encore un peu peur.

Salut, s'exclama une voix douce tandis que Ginny s'asseyait sur un des fauteuils, dissipant ce moment de gêne. Les septième année se plaindraient-ils déjà de leur surdose de travail ? lança-t-elle avec un coup d'œil amusé à son frère.

Harry et Hermione sourirent.

Attend d'y être et tu verras, répondit Ron d'un ton accablé.

Ginny lui pressa doucement le bras pour le réconforter. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par Neville, Dean et Seamus et parlèrent tous ensemble jusqu'au dîner.

Après avoir mangé, les garçons et Ginny retournèrent dans la salle commune tandis qu'Hermione montait dans ses appartements. A sa grande surprise, quelqu'un se trouvait devant le tableau. Quelqu'un qui n'était pas du tout Drago Malefoy et sans doute la dernière personne à laquelle elle se serait attendue.

Luna ? s'exclama-t-elle.

La jeune Serdaigle se tourna vers elle, ses gros yeux bleus la fixant avec indifférence jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde d'une voix rêveuse :

Salut.

Euh...qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu voulais entrer ?

Luna hocha la tête, balançant ses boucles d'oreilles qui ressemblaient étrangement à des petits choux roses clignotants.

Non non, dit-elle avec un sourire, je discutais simplement avec ma mère.

Ta mère ? dit prudemment Hermione, comme si elle s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale ( ce qui était presque le cas…)

Luna désigna la sorcière sur le tableau. Celle-ci fit un vague signe de la main à Hermione en souriant d'un air rêveur. Celle-ci lui répondit, incrédule, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

Une fois Luna partie, Hermione put enfin rentrer dans son salon. « La mère de Luna...J'aurais du m'en douter » pensa-t-elle en se rappelant de la première impression qu'elle avait eu en voyant le portrait. Elle hocha la tête, l'air dépassée, et posa son sac sur la table. Ils n'avaient pas eu de devoirs cet après-midi et comme elle avait déjà fait celui de potions, elle décida de s'entraîner à la métamorphose. Elle prit un de ses livres et essaya à nouveau de le changer en tasse à thé. Sans succès. Elle commençait à s'énerver sérieusement quand Drago entra dans le salon. Il ne lui adressa pas un regard et partit directement dans sa chambre.

Hermione fut encore plus énervée, même si elle préféra ne pas voir le rapport entre sa colère et le comportement du Serpentard. Mais Drago revint bientôt, il s'était simplement changé. Il avait enlevé sa robe de sorcier et enfilé une chemise et un pantalon noirs qui lui allaient parfaitement. Hermione ne lui prêta aucune attention et continua ses tentatives de métamorphose.

Enfin ! soupira-t-elle quand elle se retrouva devant une superbe tasse à thé en porcelaine frappée aux armoiries de Poudlard au lieu de son vieux livre d'histoire de la magie.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et rangea ses affaires. Elle métamorphosa son livre encore deux fois pour être sûre de bien maîtriser le sortilège et alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils près de la cheminée.

Première sortie à Pré-au-Lard dans deux semaines, dit soudain Drago sans lever les yeux de son livre. Il faudra qu'on surveille les troisième année dans les rues, pour ne pas qu'ils se perdent.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec tant de mépris qu'il était évident qu'il ne voyait aucun souci à ce que tous les troisième année se perdent durant leur visite du village. Cependant, elle jugea préférable de ne rien dire, inutile de provoquer une dispute. Et puis, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce que Drago se mette à s'inquiéter des autres du jour au lendemain simplement parce qu'il était Préfet en Chef... Elle fut tout de même déçue par ce comportement. Il sembla s'en apercevoir car il posa son livre et tenta d'engager la conversation. Il n'avait pas oublié son idée et comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, autant commencer tout de suite.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui, l'air surprise. Il venait de lui demander ce qu'il y a ?

Rien, ça va, répondit-elle avec une nuance de perplexité étonnée dans la voix.

Tu as l'air...préoccupée, dit Drago en la regardant dans les yeux.

Il savait que son regard était impossible à soutenir. Ses yeux gris acier avaient le don de rendre n'importe qui mal à l'aise et il savait très bien en jouer. Mais Hermione ne détourna pas la tête.

Oui sans doute, répondit-elle d'un ton vague en repensant à la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Harry.

Elle haussa les épaules et se renversa dans son fauteuil. Elle avait rompu leur contact visuel, mais ce n'était pas une victoire pour Drago, car ce n'était pas l'embarras qui lui avait fait faire. Au contraire, elle affichait une superbe indifférence face à cette « épreuve ». « C'est tout de même Granger, mon ennemie, ça n'allait pas être _si_ simple » se dit-il avec un sourire.

Il faut que j'aille faire un tour dans les couloirs pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas d'élèves hors des dortoirs, dit Hermione.

Drago en profita pour changer d'angle d'attaque.

Tu veux que je le fasse ? proposa-t-il. Tu as l'air fatiguée.

Non merci, ça va aller, répondit Hermione avec un drôle de sourire. Et puis, ça me permettra de réfléchir sur la cause de mes...préoccupations, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'ironie.

Drago ne réagit pas mais sentit sa fierté prendre un léger coup. Elle n'était pas dupe de sa fausse gentillesse, évidemment.

Bonne nuit Malefoy, dit-elle en se levant.

Il ne lui répondit pas et attendit qu'elle soit sortie pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

« Ca promet d'être intéressant » pensa-t-il avec une satisfaction mauvaise.


	9. PréauLard

CHAPITRE 9 : PRE-AU-LARD

La première semaine passa tranquillement, ponctuée de regards envieux de Ron à Harry (ou inversement) et de phrases pleines de petits sous-entendus de Drago pour Hermione.

La deuxième se déroula dans la même ambiance et ce fut enfin le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Par une merveilleuse coïncidence, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Drago avaient tous décidé, chacun de leur côté et sans en parler à personne, de se montrer un peu plus « entreprenants » durant cette sortie. Et comme le hasard fait bien les choses, ils devaient tous passer la journée plus ou moins en « couple » : Harry et Ron, ensemble, comme d'habitude, mais sans Hermione qui devait surveiller les troisième année avec Malefoy. Ce dernier savourait à l'avance cette magnifique journée. Il avait bien observé Hermione afin de déterminer de quelles façons il pouvait l'atteindre et était sûr d'avoir trouvé. Cette sortie serait donc la première occasion pour lui de tester sa nouvelle stratégie. Hermione, en revanche, comptait simplement passer une bonne journée avec Drago, c'est-à-dire sans insultes ni reproches et, pourquoi pas, lui faire un brin de charme ? Chaque fois qu'elle y avait pensé, elle s'était sentie complètement ridicule, mais aujourd'hui elle se sentait d'humeur...téméraire. Quant à Harry et Ron, ils essaieraient juste de passer la meilleure journée possible, ce qui ne représentait pas un défi particulièrement insurmontable quand on était déjà les meilleurs amis.

C'est donc avec un soin tout particulier que ce petit monde se prépara ce matin-là. Hermione fit des efforts sur sa coiffure, intensifia son regard d'un léger trait de crayon noir et se vêtit de la tenue qui lui allait le mieux. Drago se contenta de sa classe habituelle, rehaussée par un arrangement stratégique de ses mèches de cheveux blonds qui retombaient devant son visage d'ange avec une fausse désinvolture absolument exquise. Ron et Harry, eux, passèrent un bon quart d'heure à s'observer d'un oeil critique avant d'abandonner la lutte, non sans une fébrile remise en place de la chemise et une tentative infructueuse de lissage de cheveux.

Les trois Gryffondor se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. La même expression se lisait sur leur visage, une excitation mêlée d'anxiété. Ils le remarquèrent tous mais préférèrent ne pas poser de questions, ils avaient assez à penser avec leur propre préoccupation sans y ajouter celle des autres. Aussi, c'est dans un silence inhabituel que se déroula la première partie de la journée, la dernière avant la sortie... L'importance qu'ils y attachaient tous les trois était presque comique tant elle était démesurée. Ce n'était qu'une simple sortie à Pré-au-Lard, après tout. Et à 17 ans quoi de plus normal que de vouloir plaire à quelqu'un qui nous plait ? Mais Harry, Ron et Hermione ne pouvait pas voir les choses de cette façon. Seul Drago n'était pas inquiet. Le jeu de la séduction n'avait aucune raison de l'effrayer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il en avait lui-même écrit la plupart des règles. C'est donc avec une parfaite décontraction qu'il attendit Hermione aux portes du château.

Elle arriva quelques minutes après lui, laissant Ron et Harry passer leur journée tous les deux. Ils prirent tous les quatre une profonde inspiration et se dirigèrent vers le village.

On va faire un tour à la boutique de Fred et George ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers Ron.

Le rouquin hocha la tête.

Il faut que je rachète des Pétards Hurlant, dit-il.

Harry le regarda du coin de l'œil avec un air interrogateur.

Ne le dis pas à Hermione surtout, ajouta Ron à voix basse en captant son regard, mais tu te rappelles de l'explosion qui avait eu lieu dans les cuisines l'année dernière ? Eh bien, en fait ce n'était pas du tout Peeves. Ginny et moi avions fait une sorte de pari et euh…j'ai comme qui dirait perdu… et du coup j'ai été obligé de vider toutes mes réserves chez ces pauvres elfes de maison qui ont été terrorisés.

Il eut l'air un peu mal à l'aise en évoquant ce souvenir mais un sourire goguenard apparut bientôt sur son visage.

Mais ça m'est égal, dit-il d'un air malicieux. Cette fois-ci, j'ai trouvé comment la piéger !

Harry se contenta de sourire sans demander plus d'explications. Depuis qu'il avait décidé de la laisser un peu plus libre, Ron était devenu très complice avec sa sœur cadette et il n'était pas rare de les voir tous les deux dans un coin reculé de la salle commune à parler à voix basse en ricanant comme le faisaient si souvent les jumeaux lorsqu'ils étaient encore au château. C'est donc dans la bonne humeur qu'ils poussèrent la porte de la deuxième boutique de Fred et George Weasley « farces pour sorciers facétieux ». Ils en ressortirent plus d'une heure plus tard et se rendirent aux Trois Balais où les jumeaux les accompagnèrent, profitant d'une petite pause.

Alors Harry, demanda Fred une fois qu'ils furent tous attablés devant une grande bouteille de bièraubeurre, c'est toi le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe ?

C'est Dumbledore qui nous l'a dit, ajouta George en voyant l'air étonné de Harry.

Dumbledore ? s'exclama Ron.

En personne, répondit Fred. Il est passé nous voir un peu avant la rentrée pour nous proposer un projet…

Un projet ? fit Ron, surpris. Quel projet ?

Ce sont des affaires de grands, Ronny, répliqua George avec un air mystérieux.

Ne nous pose pas de questions et…

Vous ne me direz pas de mensonges, marmonna Ron avec mauvaise humeur.

Harry et les jumeaux rirent de l'expression de Ron puis Harry répondit pour éviter qu'il ne se fâche. Le Quidditch leur prit une bonne demi heure, Harry leur décrivit comment s'était passé la séance de sélection et leur révéla le nom de leur nouveau poursuiveur (à savoir Kevin Jokes, un quatrième année, dont le nom plut beaucoup aux jumeaux). De leur côté, Fred et George avaient eu des nouvelles d'Olivier Dubois qui jouait à présent en réserve dans l'équipe nationale d'Angleterre. Harry fut très impressionné. Il savait que Dubois était un très bon gardien pour avoir joué à ses côtés pendant trois ans, mais le savoir dans une équipe nationale le surprit beaucoup. Il était ravi pour lui.

Tu aurais dû le voir, dit George en ricanant.

Il était encore plus excité que d'habitude, fit Fred.

On ne peut pas lui en vouloir, répliqua Harry. Tu imagines ? L'équipe d'Angleterre !

Midi passa bientôt et les jumeaux repartirent travailler. Harry avait passé une excellente matinée mais il était content de se retrouver enfin seul avec Ron. Il ne savait pas encore trop ce qu'il allait faire (ni même s'il allait faire quelque chose de particulier) mais s'ils ne restaient que tous les deux ce serait déjà un début. Ils se promenèrent le long des rues, parlant de tout et de rien. Une nouvelle complicité naissait entre eux, qu'ils n'avaient qu'effleurée jusqu'alors, mais qui se faisait plus présente au fur et à mesure qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble.

Une fois arrivés tout au bout du village, juste en face de la Cabane Hurlante, ils se turent soudainement et un silence gênant s'installa. Ron se mit à regarder fixement ses chaussures et sembla affreusement mal à l'aise tandis que Harry entortillait consciencieusement les fils de sa robe de sorcier, bien que rien ne se soit produit qui eût pu expliquer ce changement radical dans l'atmosphère.

Euh…Ron, fit timidement Harry.

Oui ? répondit aussitôt le rouquin avec une nuance d'appréhension dans la voix.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils lurent chacun le reflet de leurs propres pensées dans les yeux de l'autre. Cela leur donna un peu d'espoir et ils reprirent en même temps :

Je voulais…

Je voulais…

Ron sourit.

A toi l'honneur, dit-il

Harry sembla gêné. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant (mais pas très rassuré). Il avait terriblement envie de se rapprocher de Ron. De se mettre à côté de lui et de s'appuyer un peu contre son épaule. Juste de sentir qu'il était tout à côté. Mais il se retint. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit la bouche et commença :

Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose mais…

Il fut alors interrompu par la dernière personne qu'il aurait voulu voir en cet instant.

Hey, toi ! Dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle ! Pas de magie en dehors du château ! Et range-moi tout de suite cette chose qui dépasse de ta poche et dont je ne veux même pas connaître le nom ! hurla Hermione à un troisième année qui s'enfuit terrifié se réfugier aux Trois Balais.

Elle soupira en continuant à marcher. Il n'était pas encore midi et elle avait déjà réprimandé une bonne douzaine d'élèves, et pas seulement des troisième année. Elle regarda sa montre et se dirigea elle-même vers l'auberge. Elle avait faim et elle devait y retrouver Drago. Celui-ci lui avait proposé de l'y retrouver pour finir leur « surveillance » à deux. Elle avait aussitôt accepté. Elle poussa doucement la porte et le chercha du regard. Il n'était pas encore là. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la table la plus reculée et s'y assit en commandant une bièraubeurre. En passant, elle jeta un regard glacial au jeune Poufsouffle à qui elle venait de retirer dix points et qui s'était recroquevillé sur sa chaise, pensant sans doute qu'elle le poursuivait pour lui infliger une retenue. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Drago entra dans la salle. Il se dirigea tout droit vers elle, comme s'il savait déjà à quelle place elle se trouvait. Hermione détailla sa démarche, son aisance naturelle à se mouvoir avec grâce, même au milieu d'une salle bondée comme l'était celle de l'auberge. Aucun doute là-dessus : Drago Malefoy avait de la classe.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle (mais pas trop près tout de même) et commanda à son tour une bièraubeurre.

Alors cette matinée ? demanda-t-il.

Je m'attendais à mieux, répondit-elle. A croire qu'ils ont tous décidés de faire n'importe quoi pour leur première sortie…

Drago sourit et remarqua avec amusement l'élève de Poufsouffle qui jetait de temps en temps un regard craintif dans leur direction.

On dirait que tu en as traumatisé un, dit-il en désignant le petit blond, qui s'empressa de fixer sa bouteille.

Hermione jeta un regard féroce dans cette direction.

Ca lui apprendra, fit-elle avec mauvaise humeur. Ils ne se rendent pas compte à quel point c'est fatiguant d'avoir à surveiller tout le monde !

Drago fronça les sourcils. A l'évidence, son homologue avait passé une mauvaise matinée, inutile de s'étendre sur le sujet, surtout s'il voulait essayer de l'amadouer.

Cet après-midi ça ira, dit-il. Je leur fais peur. Dès que j'approche d'un groupe d'élèves, ils se séparent tous ou alors s'enfuient plus ou moins naturellement dans la direction opposée.

Il regarda Hermione et lui adressa un sourire désabusé mais plein de charme auquel elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

Je n'ai pas la chance d'être considérée comme la personne la plus impitoyable de Poudlard, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il ne répondit pas. A l'évidence cette réputation lui convenait parfaitement et Hermione se rappela soudain qu'il y a un an à peine c'était avec elle qu'il était si impitoyable. Elle fut prise d'un doute et se demanda s'il avait vraiment changé. Elle n'avait plus confiance en son jugement sur lui depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte de ses sentiments. Alors elle décida de le tester et lâcha dans un murmure étouffé :

Après tout, je ne suis qu'une Sang de Bourbe.

Drago ne tourna même pas la tête vers elle et n'ouvrit pas la bouche pour pousser cette exclamation indignée qu'elle espérait. Au contraire, il se mit à rire doucement. Hermione n'aurait pas eu la même expression si on l'avait giflée et elle dut presque retenir ses larmes. Non seulement elle ne lui plaisait pas et il s'était moqué d'elle, mais en plus il la méprisait toujours autant !

Elle s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'il daigna enfin prendre la parole.

Hermione reste assise, dit-il simplement.

Elle obéit sans vraiment s'en apercevoir et lui jeta le regard le plus haineux et dégoûté qu'elle avait. A sa plus grande fureur (et tristesse), il continua à rire et secoua doucement la tête comme s'il trouvait cette situation particulièrement amusante. Hermione ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait d'amusant.

Si tu ne veux toujours pas croire que j'ai réellement changé, alors ne le crois pas, ça m'est égal, dit-il avec un sourire triste. Mais n'essaie pas de me tester avec des phrases aussi maladroites. Je me serais attendu à mieux venant de toi.

Pendant un instant, il eut l'air déçu de quelqu'un qui perd toutes ses illusions en une seconde et Hermione se sentit incroyablement stupide.

Je…euh... balbutia-t-elle.

C'est rien, l'interrompit-il d'un ton sec. Je commence à avoir l'habitude. Ne t'en fais pas.

Sur ce, il se leva, laissa de quoi payer sa bièraubeurre ainsi que celle d'Hermione et quitta l'auberge sans un mot de plus.

Hermione resta interdite plusieurs minutes avant de se laisser tomber sur la table.

Hermione t'es nulle, marmonna-t-elle la tête enfouie dans ses bras.

Quand elle se releva, elle aperçut le petit Poufsouffle qui lui jeta un autre coup d'œil craintif.

T'AS PAS FINI DE MA REGARDER TOI ? cria-t-elle. 15 POINTS EN MOINS POUR POUFSOUFFLE ! ET VA VISITER LE VILLAGE AU LIEU DE RESTER LA À BOIRE DE LA BIERAUBEURRE !

Malefoy ? s'exclama Ron. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif. On ressemble à des troisième année perdus peut-être ?

Harry resta sous le choc quelques secondes avant de comprendre la situation. Il s'apprêtait à parler à Ron, à lui dire quelque chose d'important (son cœur s'accéléra à cette pensée) et il se retrouvait face à..._Drago Malefoy_ !

Il vit que le blond allait répondre à Ron et vu l'expression de son visage il n'était pas difficile de deviner comment tout ça allait finir. Il se dépêcha d'intervenir comme il pouvait.

Tu n'es pas avec Hermione ? demanda-t-il le plus calmement possible, malgré son cœur qui battait encore à tout rompre.

Drago se tourna vers lui et sembla oublier totalement la présence de Ron. Il observa fixement Harry d'un air surpris.

A l'évidence, répondit-il enfin de sa voix traînante.

Quelque chose clochait, Harry le sentait. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ron qui regardait toujours Malefoy avec hargne.

Remarque, fit le brun après un moment de silence, j'imagine que sa compagnie t'importe peu. Ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez amis.

Drago fut comme figé par la vérité de cette affirmation. Ils n'étaient pas amis, en effet. Et pour une raison tout à fait extraordinaire, il en ressentit une certaine peine. Il fixa à nouveau Harry et une lueur étrange dans son regard le fit douter. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Lui aussi voulait simplement voir sa réaction.

Manquerait plus que ça ! marmonna Ron. Comme si Mione allait devenir amie avec le plus horrible des Serpentard !

Drago et Harry se tournèrent vers lui et Ron eut l'étrange sensation d'avoir interrompu quelque chose d'important avec une remarque on ne peut plus déplacé.

Il avait raison.

A cet instant, ils comprirent tous les trois que quelque chose avait changé, chez chacun d'eux.

Et il se passa alors un évènement absolument incroyable.

Désolé, dit lentement Ron.

C'est pas grave, répondit Drago.

Puis il se tourna vers Harry et ajouta d'une voix étrangement sourde :

T'inquiètes pas Potter, je ferais attention à elle.

Après un moment de silence, Harry hocha simplement la tête.

Et le Serpentard repartit.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda enfin Ron après dix bonnes minutes de silence.

Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Harry.

On rentre ?

Ron hocha la tête. Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe et un sourire complice éclaira soudain le visage du rouquin.

Il s'en passe des choses aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression ! Il y a comme un vent de changement par ici, fit-il avec un air faussement mystérieux.

Harry éclata de rire. Impossible de le garder sérieux plus de trente secondes celui-là…. Il lui prit les épaules et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Jamais sérieux plus de trente secondes ! dit-il en souriant largement.

Jamais ! s'exclama Ron comme si cette simple idée représentait la chose la plus indigne du monde.

Ils rirent tous les deux et prirent la direction du château sans remarquer qu'ils étaient épaule contre épaule et qu'à cet instant, rien au monde n'aurait pu les faire s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Hermione passa donc l'après-midi seule à arpenter les rues, retirant quelques points et lançant des avertissements bien sentis à tous ceux qui troublaient la quiétude du village. Vers 17 heures, elle prit finalement le chemin du château et se rendit directement dans ses appartements, décidée à prendre un bon bain pour se changer les idées.

Bonjour Hermione.

Bonjour Mrs Lovegood.

Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller fort…dit le portrait avec douceur.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à commencer une conversation avec le portrait de la mère de Luna.

Les Préfets en Chef ont eu une dure journée ? demanda le tableau. Votre homologue semble dans le même état que vous.

Bien qu'intriguée par la nouvelle, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, puis donna le mot de passe et entra.

Drago n'était pas dans le salon. Il devait être dans sa chambre. Pendant un instant, Hermione fut presque tentée d'aller taper à la porte pour lui présenter ses excuses, mais elle n'en fit rien.

De quoi pouvait-elle bien s'excuser ? D'avoir des doutes quant à sa toute nouvelle gentillesse ? Il l'avait harcelée pendant cinq ans, la couvrant d'insultes et la rabaissant à chaque seconde. S'il y avait bien une personne au château qui avait le droit de se méfier de Drago Malefoy, c'était bien elle. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa propre porte, celle de Drago s'ouvrit. Ils s'arrêtèrent net tous les deux.

Hermione… commença Drago.

Drago…commença Hermione.

Elle eut un léger sourire et dit :

Excuse-moi de t'avoir offensé. Je sais que tu fais des efforts mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Je sais que c'est bête mais…

Drago secoua doucement la tête.

Je me suis acharné sur toi pendant cinq ans, c'est normal que tu doutes de moi. Le contraire me surprendrait. Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais…

Ils restèrent là tous les deux, sans bouger. Hermione se mit à contempler ses chaussures et Drago sembla soudain trouver le bout de sa manche tout à fait fascinant.

Bon euh…fit timidement Hermione. On oublie ?

Drago hocha la tête.

On oublie.

Il lui tendit la main. Bien que surprise par ce geste, Hermione en fut très honorée. Elle s'approcha mais, se rappelant tout à coup sa résolution première pour la journée, elle ne serra pas la main de Drago. Poussée par une soudaine témérité, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur chacune de ses joues en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus naturelle possible.

On se fait confiance maintenant ? demanda-t-elle comme si ce qu'elle venait de faire était d'une banalité consternante. (« Pitié, faites que je ne rougisse pas ! »)

Drago acquiesça, nullement perturbé par l'acte de grande bravoure que venait d'accomplir Hermione. Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, elle lui adressa un sourire soulagé puis disparut dans sa chambre à une allure un peu rapide, mais Drago ne sembla pas le remarquer.

Une fois la porte fermée, la main du Serpentard se porta automatiquement à ses joues. Quand il en prit conscience, il la ramena aussitôt dans sa poche.

« Bien bien bien…pensa-t-il. Excellent début. La journée ne s'est pas passée exactement comme je voulais, mais le résultat est loin d'être décevant. Il fronça les sourcils d'un air songeur. Au contraire, se dit-il. Il s'est passé quelque chose qui dépasse le stade du simple jeu et que je n'aurais sûrement pas pu provoquer tout seul. » Il eut un sourire triomphant. Mais curieusement, ce n'est pas tant ce sentiment de victoire qui le marqua. Et lorsqu'il quitta le salon, il ne put empêcher sa main de se porter à nouveau à ses joues.


	10. Laura Caldwell

CHAPITRE 10 : LAURA CALDWELL

Le lundi suivant, c'est dans un état d'absence totale que Harry débuta sa journée. Sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard, bien que totalement différente de tout ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre, l'avait plongé dans une sorte de rêverie dont il ne sortait plus, affichant sans arrêt une espèce de sourire béat qui lui donnait l'air un peu stupide. Mais comme Ron ne lui reprochait pas et paraissait avoir la même expression, il ne s'en formalisait pas. Ils promenaient tous les deux leur têtes d'autistes heureux dans les couloirs du château sans remarquer l'air intrigué de tous ceux qu'ils croisaient. Ils ne savaient même pas ce qui les remplissait tant de bonheur, car il ne s'était rien passé d'extraordinaire, au contraire. Tout avait été plutôt confus, leur intention de se parler sérieusement, l'arrivée pour le moins inattendue de Malefoy, Ron qui lui présentait ses excuses et Malefoy qui les acceptait, Malefoy qui parlait d'Hermione... Mais c'était ainsi, quelque chose était arrivé qui leur donnait le sentiment d'être les hommes les plus heureux sur Terre. Savoir ce qu'était cette chose leur importait peu, du moment que ce sentiment était partagé.

Et il l'était.

De son côté, Hermione éprouvait le plus grand soulagement. Si sa situation avec Malefoy n'avait pas évoluée, elle était maintenant parfaitement claire, plus de doutes à avoir. Il avait changé et il l'appréciait.

Lorsque les trois Gryffondor se retrouvèrent pour le petit-déjeuner, ce fut comme si une bulle invisible les entourait, un petit soleil personnel qui les faisait rayonner de bonheur.

Le cours de DCFM leur sembla passer en un éclair, encore qu'Hermione eut parfois l'étrange sensation que Mrs Harker la regardait avec un sourire en coin.

Suivi le cours de divination, où Harry et Ron furent encore moins attentifs qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils ne cessèrent de se lancer des regards complices et de rire avec Neville, Dean et Seamus qui ne comprenaient pas exactement ce qui se passaient mais voyaient que tout allait bien, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement.

De son côté, Hermione en revanche ne se désintéressa pas de son cours pour autant. L'arithmancie étant sa matière préférée, elle ne _pouvait_ pas penser à autre chose durant cette heure. Mais elle se surprit à échanger quelques paroles avec Drago assis à côté d'elle qui lui firent totalement oublier ce que disait le professeur Vector. Et, comble, elle ne s'en voulut même pas !

Mais la journée n'était pas terminée et le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, dernier de la journée, mit cependant fin à cet étalage de bons sentiments.

Laura Caldwell était en septième année à Serpentard et elle était très amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Rien d'étonnant à cela, sauf que Miss Caldwell était très sûre d'elle et extrêmement idiote en même temps. Or, prétention et bêtise n'ont jamais fait bon ménage. Et ce jour-là, Drago eut droit au plus magnifique cocktail de ces deux ingrédients, pour son plus grand tourment... Nombre de filles avaient de bonnes raisons de se venger de Drago. Quand une élève de Serdaigle était venue la trouver pour lui dire que Drago était fou d'elle mais trop embarrassé pour faire le premier pas, Laura avait trouvé cela parfaitement légitime. « Qui n'est pas fou de moi ? » s'était-elle dit. On se le demande... Qu'on lui dise que Drago était timide ne l'avait pas non plus choquée. Elle y voyait le signe d'un réel attachement… Alors elle avait guetté toutes les occasions de parler au Serpentard au visage d'ange. Puis elle avait opté pour des encouragements muets afin qu'il _ose enfin_ venir lui parler. Bien évidemment, Drago avait remarqué le comportement de Laura et il y avait répondu comme il se doutait qu'elle voulait qu'il y réponde. Par jeu (il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe). Il avait fait semblant d'être gêné en sa présence et s'était contenté de lui lancer quelques brefs sourires. Elle y croyait dur comme fer et en explosait de fierté. « Quelle idiote... » se disait Drago. Mais elle l'était encore plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Et c'est ça qui fit toute la différence.

N'importe quelle fille, au bout d'un certain temps, aurait compris qu'il jouait et ne voulait rien faire car il n'en avait absolument pas envie. Ou alors elle se serait lassée à force d'attendre un geste concret de sa part. Mais pas Miss Caldwell… Miss Caldwell était persuadée qu'elle avait raison et que Drago était amoureux d'elle. Miss Caldwell allait faire changer la situation…

Miss Caldwell était stupide.

Le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques était le plus propice aux bavardages, rapprochements et actions en tous genres, vu qu'il se déroulait à l'extérieur et que le professeur avait besoin de focaliser son attention sur lesdites créatures, à défaut des élèves. Durant les vingt premières minutes du cours, Laura prit quelques notes, lança des regards qu'elle voulait impressionnant aux Gryffondor, et contempla rêveusement Drago Malefoy. Quand la partie pratique du cours commença et que les élèves se mirent par groupes, elle surgit à côté de lui avec son air le plus innocent. Il lui lança un rapide coup d'œil avant d'aller chercher de quoi nourrir son Botruc. « Sa timidité sans doute » pensa Laura avec un sourire attendri, en replaçant une mèche de cheveux blonds qui s'était échappée de sa barrette. Elle ne remarqua pas que la « timidité » de Drago ne l'empêchait pas d'échanger des sourires pleins de charme avec Hermione Granger, la Préfète en Chef de Gryffondor. Lorsqu'il revint avec un seau rempli d'une mixture dont elle se fichait éperdument, Laura attendit que Hagrid s'éloigne un peu pour lui glisser de sa plus belle voix :

Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi Drago.

Celui-ci stoppa net son activité et se tourna vers elle avec une très mince lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

Oh, non ! Ne t'angoisse pas ! fit-elle doucement en se méprenant sur la raison de son inquiétude. Moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi, dit-elle comme si cette nouvelle était la plus merveilleuse qu'il lui serait jamais possible d'entendre.

Et avant même qu'il ait le temps d'éclater de rire ou de lui sortir une de ces répliques acerbes dont il avait le secret, elle lui prit la main, la posa sur sa hanche et l'embrassa passionnément.

Exactement au moment où Hermione se tournait vers eux.

La Gryffondor eut l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique. Quand Laura s'éloigna enfin de Drago, elle balaya les alentours d'un regard méprisant, la main du Serpentard toujours posée sur sa hanche. Fixant ses yeux sur Hermione, qui semblait être la seule à avoir remarqué, elle murmura avec un sourire sournois :

Jalouse, Sang de Bourbe ?

Sans tenir compte de l'expression horrifiée de Drago ni de l'air ébahi de Hagrid, Ron et Harry, Hermione quitta le parc et rentra au château en retenant ses larmes.

Au dîner ce soir-là, Harry et Ron se retrouvèrent seuls. Ils avaient supplié le portrait de les laisser entrer. La mère de Luna leur avait dit que sa fille lui avait souvent parlé d'eux. Après leur avoir récité toutes les qualités qu'elle leur trouvait, à quel point elle était ravie qu'ils viennent lui rendre visite et l'état affreux dans lequel Hermione était arrivée, elle avait refusé de les laisser entrer sans le mot de passe en ajoutant toutefois qu'elle serait enchantée de bavarder à nouveau avec eux. Harry avait dû pousser Ron jusqu'à la Grande Salle car celui-ci mourrait d'envie de manquer de la politesse la plus élémentaire envers Mrs Lovegood en lui expliquant clairement sa façon de penser quant à leur « bavardages » et à l'état d'Hermione qu'elle ne faisait rien pour améliorer. Ils mangèrent avec la ferme intention de mettre la main sur Malefoy dès que possible pour avoir une petite discussion et pour lui demander le mot de passe des appartements des Préfets en Chef. « C'est quand même dingue qu'elle ne nous l'ait pas donné ! » s'était exclamé Ron lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de persuader le portrait de les laisser entrer sans.

Après le départ précipité d'Hermione, Harry et Ron avait aperçu le Serpentard avec sa groupie accroché au bras. Elle l'avait embrassé dans le cou, et bien que Harry remarquât alors un spasme de dégoût sur le visage de Drago, la cause de la fuite d'Hermione s'en trouvait expliquée. Ils furent cependant les seuls à faire le rapprochement. Ils cherchaient donc un moyen de trouver Drago pour lui demander des explications, mais celui-ci semblait être tout aussi invisible qu'Hermione.

Dire qu'à Pré-au-Lard je lui ai fait mes excuses ! cracha Ron, furieux, en massacrant sauvagement ses pommes de terre. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! J'aurais du me douter qu'il préparait un sale coup ! Cette sale fouine hypocrite et vicieuse ! Et Hermione qui le défendait, tu parles ! Il s'est bien moqué d'elle ! Comme si un type pareil pouvait changer du jour au lendemain, comme ça !

Il continua à ravager le contenu de son assiette en silence, poussant de temps à autre une exclamation étouffée dont Harry n'avait aucun mal à deviner le sens.

Le dîner terminé, ils traînèrent un peu dans les couloirs, dans l'espoir de tomber sur Drago mais rentrèrent bredouilles au dortoir. Les deux Préfets en Chef semblaient s'être volatilisés. Marmonnant toutes sortes d'insultes et de qualificatifs peu élogieux, Ron monta se coucher en laissant (à regret) Harry seul dans la salle commune. Celui-ci n'avait pas du tout sommeil. Il savait très bien que ce qui s'était passé en cours de SACM ne le regardait pas, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable de l'état d'Hermione. Après tout, il lui avait dit qu'il acceptait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Malefoy. Et il avait accepté que le Serpentard s'occupe d'elle. Il lui avait fait confiance parce qu'Hermione le lui avait demandé. Et maintenant elle était sans doute en pleurs dans sa chambre, à cause de lui… D'eux… Incapable de rester assis, il se leva et sortit de la salle commune.

Sans trop réfléchir à pourquoi il faisait cela, il se dirigea tout droit vers les appartements des Préfets en Chef. Mais avant qu'il n'y arrive, une grande silhouette aux cheveux blonds se dessina devant lui.

Malefoy ! cria-t-il.

La silhouette se retourna.

Tiens, Potter, fit-elle de sa voix narquoise. Tu n'es pas poli avec moi, aujourd'hui ? On a abandonné ses bonnes résolutions ?

Je ne suis pas le seul apparemment, gronda Harry.

Drago ne répondit pas mais se tendit légèrement.

Tu m'as menti, reprit Harry d'une voix furieuse.

Si seulement il n'y avait eu que toi, répondit Drago d'un ton léger.

Ce n'est pas de moi que je parle !

Je sais très bien de qui tu parles ! s'exclama le Serpentard, soudain tendu.

Il jeta un regard irrité à Harry, qui se contenta d'avoir l'air encore plus énervé.

Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? dit Drago d'un ton agacé en haussant les épaules. Que je la retienne par le bras et lui dise je-ne-sais-quoi ?

Ne pas embrasser cette fille aurait déjà été un bon début !

Ecoute, Potter. D'un : c'est elle qui m'a presque sauté dessus, de deux : je n'avais aucune raison de la repousser…

Et Hermione alors ! s'écria Harry.

JE NE SUIS PAS AVEC ELLE, POTTER ! JE NE SORS PAS AVEC GRANGER ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me parles d'elle ! Je n'ai aucune envie de sortir avec elle !

Harry ne répondit pas. Il fixa Malefoy d'un air dégoûté.

Bien sûr, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Tu joues seulement avec elle. Tu te fous de sa gueule, parce qu'il n'y a que ça que tu sais faire. Dire qu'à Pré-Au-Lard, j'ai presque cru….

Il s'interrompit et soupira.

T'es vraiment qu'un sale con…fit-il avec amertume. J'espère au moins qu'elle s'en rendra compte assez vite.

Sans un regard de plus au Serpentard, il fit demi tour et disparut dans le couloir.


	11. Sûrement pas

CHAPITRE 11 : SÛREMENT PAS

Hermione était furieuse. Contre Drago, contre cette « espèce de pimbêche blonde et écervelée » qui l'avait embrassé, mais aussi et surtout contre elle-même. Elle ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps elle s'était barricadée dans sa chambre, à coup de « collaporta » et autres sortilèges (qui soit dit en passant n'avait eu d'autre utilité que de la défouler vu que seule deux personnes étaient susceptibles de rentrer dans cette pièce. La première y étant déjà présente et la deuxième étant sûrement la dernière à vouloir s'en approcher à cet instant, les risques s'en trouvaient largement réduits.) Elle s'en fichait.

« Regarde-toi, lui siffla une petite voix dans sa tête avec mépris. Tu es d'une naïveté affligeante… Simplement parce qu'un garçon te parle gentiment et te fais trois sourires, tu t'imagines tout de suite n'importe quoi ! C'est consternant… »

Elle enfouit sa tête dans les coussins et resta immobile, en essayant de ne plus penser à cette journée qui avait pourtant si bien commencée.

Elle n'était même pas descendue dîner et elle savait que Ron et Harry fonceraient tout droit ici pour lui parler, mais elle ne bougea pas.

« Je ne leur ai même pas donné le mot de passe » se rappela-t-elle alors, sortant la tête de ses coussins. Un instant, elle pensa rester là jusqu'au lendemain, histoire de se calmer, de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil afin de pouvoir se lever en se disant : « Maintenant c'est passé, je n'y pense plus ! ». Mais les visages de Ron et Harry s'inquiétant pour elle surgirent aussitôt dans son esprit et elle renonça à cette idée. Elle devait leur dire qu'elle allait bien. Parce qu'elle_ allait_ bien…

Elle poussa un profond soupir en se redressant sur son lit, arrangea un peu ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et se dirigea vers la porte du salon. La main sur la poignée, elle interrompit son geste. Elle entendait des voix en provenance du salon. Celle de Drago, bien sûr, mais aussi une autre… Une voix féminine…

C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-elle avec haine. Il ose en plus la ramener ici !

Tournant les talons, elle s'enferma dans sa salle de bain et ouvrit tous les robinets de sa baignoire pour couvrir le son étouffé du rire de Drago qui s'élevait du salon…

En attendant que la baignoire se remplisse, elle se posta à nouveau devant son miroir et s'observa minutieusement avec une expression déterminée.

On arrête les bêtises maintenant ! dit-elle à voix haute à son reflet. Tu te sors Drago Malefoy de la tête et tu penses à autre chose, parce que tu te mets dans des états pitoyables pour rien ! Compris !

Respirant profondément, elle se déshabilla, éteignit les robinets et se glissa dans l'eau chaude, sa nouvelle résolution en tête.

Bonsoir Drago.

Oh ! Bonsoir Mina, dit Drago, quelque peu surpris par l'apparition silencieuse de son professeur de DCFM.

Ronde du soir ? demanda-t-elle en montrant le couloir désert et la lune qui brillait à travers les fenêtres.

Comme toi, j'imagine ? répondit Drago avec un sourire.

Mrs Harker sourit.

Depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait Drago Malefoy, elle avait pu suivre toute son évolution et elle était heureuse du jeune homme qu'il était devenu. Connaissant son père, elle avait craint pendant plusieurs années qu'il ne suive sa voie et se consacre au Mal. Et ses craintes étaient fondées. Mais il s'était avéré que Drago était plus intelligent et plus courageux que son père et qu'il avait préféré choisir sa propre voie. Il était individualiste, méprisant et un peu sadique, mais il avait tourné le dos au Mal. Même si elle le savait déjà, elle s'aperçut à ce moment précis qu'elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour lui.

Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, dit-elle de sa voix grave et douce.

J'ai beaucoup de travail, répondit Drago.

Mina ne dit rien, mais elle l'observa attentivement avec une pointe de scepticisme dans le regard, l'air de dire « Du travail ? Voyez-vous ça ? ».

Drago eut un sourire.

Arriverais-je jamais à te cacher quoi que ce soit ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ce serait beaucoup moins drôle, répondit-elle l'air espiègle.

J'ai bientôt fini. Viens me voir dans mes appartements si tu veux après. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas parlé ensemble.

Et je suis sûre que tu auras pleins de choses à me dire…fit-elle d'un air mystérieux.

Drago se contenta d'afficher une mine perplexe. Sans un mot de plus, ils se séparèrent.

Lorsque le Serpentard revint dans ses appartements, il était cependant d'humeur beaucoup moins tranquille : Harry avait enfin réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Il faisait des efforts pour ne pas se mettre à jeter tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main à travers le salon. Hermione devait dormir, il ne voulait pas la réveiller.

« Mais pourquoi je pense à elle moi ! Qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle vienne me crier dessus ! Au moins j'arrêterais de culpabiliser ! Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ! Je culpabilise ! Au secours, on dirait un Poufsouffle…»

Il s'assit lourdement sur un des fauteuils et pointa sa baguette sur la cheminée. Un feu d'enfer se mit à crépiter dans l'âtre, répandant un peu de chaleur dans la pièce. Quelques minutes après, il entendit le portrait pivoter et se leva pour accueillir Mrs Harker.

Celle-ci remarqua immédiatement le changement d'humeur de Drago. Elle ne dit rien cependant, et se contenta de poser sa cape sur le canapé près de la cheminée. Il lui en parlerait de lui-même, comme il avait toujours fait. Et effectivement…

Pourquoi les filles de Serpentard sont-elles forcément stupides ? s'exclama-t-il soudain au bout de quelques minutes, changeant radicalement le sujet de la discussion.

Mrs Harker haussa les épaules.

Il en a toujours été ainsi, répondit-elle. Enfin, pour la plupart. Celles qui n'étaient pas stupides sont devenues maîtresses en magie noire et elles ont quasiment toutes été tuées. Alors à choisir…

A choisir je préférerais les voir mortes…

Mrs Harker eut un sourire. Drago avait l'air tellement écoeuré que c'en était presque comique.

Qui ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement.

Caldwell… Laura, fit Drago après un moment de réflexion. Elle est pire que toutes les autres.

Il éclata de rire.

En y repensant, c'est presque drôle pourtant, dit-il. Tout à l'heure en SACM…

Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, sans cependant faire allusion à Hermione et au fait qu'elle les avait surpris et s'était enfuie. Même s'il savait que Mina finirait bien par comprendre toute seule, il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça devant elle. En fait, il n'avait pas envie de parler d'Hermione du tout. Sans doute que la « petite altercation » qu'il venait juste d'avoir avec Harry y était pour quelque chose. « Dire que cet idiot m'a poursuivi dans les couloirs pour me faire la morale ! » pensa le Serpentard. Une fois son récit terminé, Mina demeura muette puis elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Elle éclata de rire.

Reconnais que ça partait d'une bonne intention, dit-elle après avoir repris un semblant de contenance. (Drago était un des rares êtres humains à pouvoir se vanter de l'avoir déjà vu rire)

Le regard désespéré que lui lança le Serpentard la dissuada d'insister davantage, mais elle ne parvint pas à effacer le sourire moqueur qui était apparu sur son beau visage.

Et Potter qui vient de…commença-t-il, mais il s'interrompit. Parler de sa rencontre avec Harry finirait forcément par parler d'Hermione. Aucune importance, trancha-t-il.

Mais Mina n'était pas dupe. Elle ne l'avait pas été depuis son arrivée dans la salle. Aussi décida-t-elle de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

Et Hermione Granger ? interrogea-t-elle doucement, en posant son regard bleu perçant sur Drago, qui le soutint avec une pointe d'agacement.

Quoi ? fit-il sèchement.

Il y a son odeur sur ton visage et sur tes mains.

Drago reporta son attention sur le feu. « Maudit vampire » maugréa-t-il et Mrs Harker sourit. Elle aurait sûrement tué sur le champ n'importe quelle autre personne qui aurait dit ça et Drago le savait. Il savait aussi que s'il y avait bien une personne sur terre qui veillerait sur lui toute sa vie, c'était Mina. Mais il était un homme, un Serpentard. Il n'allait quand même pas demander conseil à quelqu'un à propos d'une fille !

Rassure-toi, elle ne t'aime pas, fit Mina d'un ton léger.

Drago haussa les sourcils sans tourner la tête.

Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle l'air incrédule. Ne me dis pas que tu as sérieusement cru qu'elle pouvait être amoureuse de toi ?

Bien sûr que non, répondit aussitôt Drago.

Il mentait. Il le savait. Et elle aussi.

Alors où est le problème ? fit Mina en haussant les épaules sans chercher à démentir ce qu'il venait de dire. Tu n'es sûrement pas amoureux d'elle non plus.

Drago consentit enfin à tourner son visage d'ange vers Mina, mais cette fois c'était elle qui regardait le feu. Un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres…

Sûrement pas, répéta Drago à voix basse.

Il se passa une main sur les yeux et se leva.

Merci d'être venue, dit-il à Mina, qui se leva à son tour.

Tu me remercieras plus tard, répondit-elle avec un sourire indéchiffrable.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, mais il renonça, estimant finalement préférable de ne rien savoir.

De toutes façons je ne t'aurais rien dit, lui glissa-t-elle d'un ton de conspirateur.

Il hocha la tête en souriant, l'air de dire « Au point où j'en suis, ça ne m'aurait pas changé grand-chose ».

Bonne nuit, Mina, fit-il d'un ton léger.

Très drôle...


	12. La lettre

CHAPITRE 12 : LA LETTRE

Le mardi suivant, lorsque Hermione se leva, tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et tourbillonnèrent dans sa tête, comme pour l'empêcher d'espérer qu'aujourd'hui soit une bonne journée. Elle n'y prêta pas attention et c'est avec un sourire indéchiffrable qu'elle se prépara pour descendre déjeuner.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron avec surprise et soulagement lorsqu'il la vit entrer dans la Grande Salle.

- Salut vous deux, lança-t-elle aussi joyeusement que d'habitude en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- Salut, répondit Harry, qui la regardait d'un air légèrement étonné. Ca va ? demanda-t-il.

Pendant un instant, le sourire d'Hermione se fit un peu triste, puis elle répondit avec un haussement d'épaules :

- Oui…oui ça va.

Elle leur adressa alors un sourire si paisible et si rayonnant qu'ils ne s'inquiétèrent plus. Hermione était là, elle allait bien. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Visiblement ravi, Ron la prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- On s'est fait un sang d'encre Harry et moi !

- Oui, j'imagine, répondit-elle d'un ton amusé.

- On t'a cherchée partout, poursuivit le rouquin. Alors quand on a vu que tu ne venais pas dîner, on a essayé d'entrer de force dans tes appartements. Mais le portrait n'a pas voulu nous laisser passer vu que nous n'avions pas le mot de passe…

Il avait accentué la dernière phrase et Hermione afficha un sourire un peu coupable.

- Oui, j'y ai pensé en plus, mais…

- Ce n'est pas grave, coupa Harry. Lui aussi avait l'air soulagé de la voir. L'important c'est que tu ailles bien.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils pensèrent tous les deux à la discussion qu'ils avaient eu, quelques semaines auparavant, à côté de la bibliothèque.

« Il a dû s'en vouloir, pensa Hermione avec une certaine culpabilité. Il a dû se dire que c'était sa faute et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû me laisser aimer Malefoy. Je n'aurais pas dû les éviter ! Quelle idiote !»

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle à voix basse.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répéta Harry.

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, un peu gênés, puis après un sourire, ils se concentrèrent sur le petit déjeuner. Cette journée s'annonçait bien différente de la précédente… Le trio était de retour et tout allait bien.

- Au fait, articula Ron la bouche pleine de toast.

Il avala à grand peine et poursuivit.

- C'était quoi votre fameuse discussion de l'autre jour, quand vous m'avez planté à la bibliothèque ?

Drago entra dans la Grande Salle, poursuivi par son habituelle horde de fidèles. Evidemment, Laura se trouvait parmi eux, mais elle n'avait pas encore essayé de l'approcher depuis hier. Depuis ce fameux…« incident ». Il s'assit à la table des Serpentard et aussitôt, il sentit un corps se presser contre le sien.

- Tiens Laura…dit-il de sa voix traînante avec un soupçon de surprise (feinte, bien entendu).

- Bonjour Drago, roucoula-t-elle à son oreille, les yeux papillonnants, apparemment enchantée de se trouver si près de son héros.

« S'il te plaît, pensa-t-il avec lassitude, j'aimerais manger sans avoir envie de vomir. » Il lui adressa néanmoins un sourire de circonstance puis retourna à ses toasts.

De fait, elle était plutôt jolie. Le teint hâlé, de grands yeux sombres et les cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blondes, elle avait de quoi faire tourner la tête à plus d'un. Mais elle était également, preuve en avait été largement faite, d'une stupidité tout à fait exceptionnelle. Ce qui la rendait aussi intéressante aux yeux de Drago qu'un troupeau de Veracrasses. Il n'avait pas encore réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire subir. Laissant voguer ses pensées, son regard distrait se posa sur la table des Gryffondor. « Hermione ! » pensa-t-il. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis la veille et ce cours catastrophique de SACM. Il la chercha des yeux avec une légère inquiétude et la vit enfin. Toute inquiétude disparut de son regard et laissa place à une rancœur mêlée de jalousie qui le submergea presque. La petite Hermione s'était remise apparemment. Fini les larmes ! Mademoiselle faisait des câlins avec ce stupide rouquin de Weasley ! Et un petit bisou sur le front, vas-y, bien sûr…

La cuillère du Serpentard tremblait dans sa main.

- Drago ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda une voix aiguë.

Il tourna la tête et revint brusquement à lui. « Caldwell…mais bien sûr ! »

- Rien, Laura, dit-il à voix basse avec un sourire angélique. C'est d'être si près de toi qui me bouleverse autant.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Viens, murmura-t-il.

Lui prenant la main, il l'entraîna hors de la Grande Salle dans l'indifférence générale, mais peu lui importait que les autres élèves les remarquent pour le moment. Une seule devrait les remarquer.

Le démon caché sous le sourire de l'ange, Drago avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il allait faire de Miss Caldwell.

L'arrivée du courrier sauva de justesse Harry et Hermione. La question de Ron arrivait à un moment pour le moins inopportun et ils furent ravis de ne pas avoir à y répondre tout de suite. A la table des Poufsouffle, un élève reçut une Beuglante (enfin, pas UN élève, mais L'élève ! Un certain petit blond de troisième année…) et l'hilarité générale qui suivit l'explosion de la lettre sembla chasser sa question de l'esprit de Ron.

« C'est reculer pour mieux sauter, ne put s'empêcher de penser Harry. Il faudra bien que tu lui dises un jour ou l'autre. » Une violente douleur à la main le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

- Aïe ! Hedwige ! Arrête !

La chouette blanche lui mordillait le doigt depuis cinq bonnes minutes pour lui faire remarquer qu'il avait reçu une lettre. Harry l'ouvrit avec une certaine surprise. Qui donc pouvait bien lui écrire ?

_Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de parler depuis la rentrée et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être venir me voir un de ces jours, si tu as le temps. Hermione pourra venir avec toi, bien sûr. Je crois qu'il faudrait que l'on parle de Ron._

_A bientôt_

_Hagrid_

Harry reposa la lettre, sa surprise non dissipée. Cela faisait longtemps que Hagrid ne lui faisait plus parvenir de messages par hiboux postal, mais il n'avait pas tort : ils ne s'étaient guère vus depuis la rentrée, mis à part pendant les cours, et comme ceux-ci devenaient de plus en plus durs il n'était pus vraiment possible d'y bavarder. Mais pourquoi _« Il faudrait que l'on parle de Ron. » _ Hagrid se doutait-il de quelque chose ? Ou peut-être que Ron lui avait parlé… Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Harry était presque énervé tellement cette lettre lui paraissait absurde. Qu'est-ce que Hagrid pourrait bien lui dire sur Ron ? « N'importe quoi…» pensa-t-il en fourrant la lettre dans sa poche. Il jeta un rapide regard à la table des professeurs mais le demi géant n'y était pas.

Il irait le voir cet après-midi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Tu as l'air énervé tout d'un coup.

- Non, c'est rien, répondit-il d'un ton sec.

- De qui était la lettre ? demanda Ron.

Harry réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Ron qu'elle était de Hagrid et qu'il l'invitait, sinon Ron viendrait aussi. Or, il paraissait évident que c'était plutôt à éviter…

- Des Dursley.

- Oh…

Le jeune sorcier se félicita intérieurement pour cette réponse. En plus d'empêcher les éventuelles futures questions, elle expliquait aussi sa mauvaise humeur. « Pour une fois qu'ils me rendent service ! » se dit-il avec un _très_ léger amusement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien, dit-il à Ron et Hermione avec un sourire rassurant.

Il ne voulait pas être de mauvaise humeur, Hermione avait déjà eu une journée assez difficile la veille, inutile d'en rajouter. Et il ne voulait surtout pas que Ron lui jette sans arrêt des coups d'œil anxieux et évite de lui parler pour ne pas risquer de l'énerver encore plus. Qu'il était mignon quand il faisait ça d'ailleurs, pensa Harry avec un sourire distrait.

- Harry, ça va ? demanda Hermione qui le fixait d'un air perplexe.

- Oh, euh…oui, ça va ! bredouilla-t-il en effaçant rapidement son sourire, les joues rosissantes.

Ron pouffa de rire. « Quel idiot ! » pensa Harry.


	13. Il y a des jours

CHAPITRE 13 : IL Y A DES JOURS…

Harry passa une si bonne journée que lorsque les cours prirent fin, il avait presque oublié la lettre d'Hagrid. Ce n'est que grâce à Hermione qu'il se rappela soudain qu'il devait rendre visite au demi-géant. Celle-ci avait aussi, à ce qu'elle disait, quelque chose à lui dire, mais Harry la soupçonna d'être au courant du contenu de la lettre quand il vit qu'elle lui lançait un regard appuyé en parlant du garde-chasse. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Comment Hermione pouvait-elle être au courant de ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit dans cette fichue lettre ? A moins d'avoir participé à sa rédaction, mais pourquoi ? C'était absurde. « Je deviens complètement parano, moi. » pensa Harry en se secouant mentalement.

Après avoir déposé ses affaires dans le dortoir et fourni une bonne excuse à Ron qui voulait à tout prix l'accompagner, Harry se dirigea enfin vers le parc, les questions du matin tourbillonnant à nouveau dans sa tête. Mais avant qu'il ait pu rejoindre la cabane de Hagrid, une main ferme le saisit par l'épaule et l'entraîna dans une salle à côté du Hall avant de claquer violemment la porte.

Une fois remis de sa surprise première, Harry étouffa une exclamation.

- Hermione !

La jeune sorcière se tenait en effet devant lui, l'air embarrassée mais déterminée.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Ca va pas ou quoi !

Il reprit son souffle en continuant de la fixer avec la plus totale incrédulité.

- T'es folle ? s'exclama-t-il enfin.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir à employer des manières aussi radicales, mais je voudrais que l'on parle, dit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

- Et tu t'es sentie obligée de me kidnapper dans une salle pour m'annoncer ça ?

- Harry, je suis sérieuse !

- Un peu trop même ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser qu'il se trouvait enfermé dans une salle pleine de vieux pupitres et de vieilles chaises avec Hermione, et que celle-ci l'y avait emmené de force et par surprise, tout ça pour lui dire qu'elle voulait lui parler ! Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry envisagea même la possibilité que quelqu'un ait pris l'apparence d'Hermione grâce à du Polynectar, tellement la situation lui paraissait invraisemblable.

- Calme-toi, lui dit-elle d'une voix inquiète en voyant qu'il la regardait toujours avec des yeux ronds comme des billes.

- Elle est mignonne, répondit Harry d'une voix faible comme si Hermione était complètement folle (il faut avouer qu'à cet instant, c'est ainsi qu'elle lui apparaissait).

Hermione sourit.

- C'est vrai, excuse-moi, j'aurais pu m'y prendre mieux, dit-elle avec un air coupable.

- Certes… Mais il faut que j'aille rendre visite à Hagrid, maintenant.

Il eut un doute lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre en paraissant très très mal à l'aise.

- Tu n'as quand même pas…commença-t-il.

- Oh, Harry excuse-moi! répéta-t-elle en l'interrompant. Mais je ne savais vraiment pas comment réussir à te parler sans que Ron soit là !

Ron ! pensa Harry. Un immense sentiment de soulagement l'envahit. Si la lettre était d'Hermione, alors Hagrid ne savait rien du tout à propos de Ron ! Il poussa un profond soupir…avant de se dire que si Hermione tenait à son absence elle aussi, c'est qu'elle devait avoir une bonne raison.

- La prochaine fois, pose-moi simplement la question : « Harry, est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? » ! Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Ron ? s'exclama-t-il sans vraiment s'en apercevoir.

Le regard aigu que lui lança alors Hermione lui fit amèrement regretter d'avoir parlé du rouquin. Il semblait que le temps était venu de passer aux aveux. « Après tout, se dit Harry, elle a été honnête avec moi quand elle m'a parlé de Malefoy ». Avec un soupir de résignation, il prit son courage à deux mains et attendit qu'elle lui pose la question qu'il redoutait tant. Il n'avait rien à cacher, mais se dire les choses à soi-même et les dire aux autres était deux choses radicalement différentes. Et il venait de s'en rendre compte.

Mais Hermione ne lui demanda rien. Elle s'assit sur un vieux pupitre près de lui et se contenta de le regarder avec douceur. Au bout de cinq minutes, Harry, n'y tenant plus, s'exclama :

- Bon ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Je n'ai même plus besoin de te demander ! Rien qu'à voir ton comportement, tu as confirmé ce que je pensais.

Harry ne fut pas vraiment soulagé par cette réponse. Au contraire, l'idée qu'on puisse deviner tout ce qu'il ressentait le mit particulièrement mal à l'aise et l'énerva encore plus.

- Ah oui ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Et qu'est-ce que tu pensais ?

- Ron… dit-elle simplement.

Et la colère de Harry se dissipa aussitôt.

- Ron… répéta-t-il.

- Ron ! s'écria Hermione.

La tête du rouquin venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il y eut aussitôt une confusion indescriptible.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais là ?

- Je… Harry ça va ?

- Très bien…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe !

- Au secours…

- Je ne comprends rien.

- Hermione ?

- Ron…

- Harry !

Tous trois restèrent immobiles, retenant leur souffle comme s'ils attendaient que quelque chose de miraculeux arrive ou que quelqu'un sorte d'un placard et hurle « Joyeux Noël ! » en jetant des confettis, mais rien ne se produisit, évidemment.

- Pourrait-on m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? demanda finalement Ron. Ca fait déjà deux fois que vous vous sentez obligés de me laisser en plan pour discuter, mais là en plus vous m'avez menti ! Une visite chez Hagrid…bien sûr…

Il regarda Harry, ses yeux bleus emplis de colère et de déception. Comme personne ne répondait, il hocha la tête en soupirant. Pendant un moment, Hermione crut (et elle aurait préféré) qu'il allait exploser, se mettre à crier, mais non. Sans un mot de plus, il se détourna et quitta la salle. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, sans savoir quoi dire, ne réalisant pas encore ce qui venait de se passer. Puis lentement, les rouages se mirent en place et la même expression horrifiée apparut sur leur visage.

- D'abord, ils me laissent en plan à la bibliothèque. Ensuite, ils ne veulent pas me répondre quand je leur demande de quoi ils avaient tant besoin de parler sans moi. Et maintenant, ils me mentent pour se voir seuls ! s'écria Ron en faisant les cent pas dans un couloir du septième étage. L'endroit le plus calme du château à cause du froid mordant qui y régnait en l'absence de fenêtres. Mais Ron se moquait totalement du froid. Sa colère le faisait littéralement bouillir.

Cela faisait maintenant près de trois heures qu'il les avait laissés pour ruminer ses pensées ici. Ca ne le soulageait pas vraiment et il n'était parvenu à aucune conclusion précise, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser et de leur en vouloir.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisaient-ils ça ? Si cette même question revenait sans cesse, il y avait déjà une petite voix dans l'esprit de Ron qui avait trouvé une réponse. Mais une réponse qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. Une réponse tellement évidente qu'elle ne lui était pas venue immédiatement, mais qui, si on y réfléchissait (et Ron y réfléchissait depuis assez longtemps maintenant) était d'une logique implacable. Harry et Hermione… Ils cherchaient à se voir seuls, sans lui… Et ils ne voulaient pas lui dire pourquoi… Evidemment… Il soupira une fois de plus, mais ce n'était plus de la colère qui perçait à présent. Seulement une infinie tristesse et une résignation qui allait bien au-delà de tout espoir, aussi mince soit-il.

Il avait été tellement aveuglé par ce qu'il s'était mis à ressentir pour Harry qu'il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il était…enfin…comme lui.

« Quel idiot… pensa-t-il pour la centième fois au moins. A croire que les choses les plus simples ne me viennent jamais à l'esprit. Je…J'aurais dû m'en douter. On est amis depuis longtemps et ils se sont toujours très bien entendus. C'était évident… Comment pourraient-ils imaginer que moi… Jaloux…d'Hermione ! Même moi j'ai du mal à l'admettre… Alors eux, comment pourraient-ils ? Harry ne peut pas ressentir les mêmes choses que moi. Pas pour moi. »

Il eut un sourire triste, se passa la main dans les cheveux pour la énième fois et haussa les épaules d'un air las.

« Mais c'est Mione… Et au moins comme ça elle ne s'approchera plus de cette fouine de Malefoy ! … Il faut t'y faire, vieux. Les choses ne peuvent plus se passer comme tu l'aurais souhaité. »

L'horloge sonna dix coups. Se secouant mentalement, Ron sortit de la salle et prit le chemin du dortoir en se répétant à voix basse : « Les choses ne pourront plus se passer comme tu le souhaiterais maintenant. » Harry et Hermione formaient un couple, et il resterait Ron, le meilleur ami. Comme toujours…

« Mais s'il savait… »

« Ca ne changerait rien, Ronald »

- Ca ne changerait rien.


	14. Où rien ne va

CHAPITRE 14 : … OU RIEN NE VA

- Drago ? Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- Chut mon ange, c'est une surprise…

Elle sourit.

Imbécile. Si tu savais.

Il lui ouvre et elle entre. Le regard émerveillé, elle en palpite dans sa robe. Elle est dans la chambre de Drago Malefoy. Mais elle sait qu'ils ne feront rien. Il lui a promis. Parce qu'il l'aime, vous comprenez. Les autres ne méritaient pas d'attentions de sa part. Mais elle, il l'aime. Il lui a enfin dit.

Ils s'assoient tous les deux. Ils parlent et elle boit littéralement ses paroles, elle le dévore des yeux, elle le touche autant qu'elle peut. Il lui caresse les cheveux, embrasse son cou, rougit quelques fois, ça fait toujours bien. Et elle le rassure, lui fait un sourire attendri. Oh ! Il est si mignon…

Imbécile. Si tu savais.

Et ils continuent, jusque tard dans la nuit. Ils parlent, ils s'embrassent et finalement s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils n'ont rien fait. Et elle est au comble de la félicité. Elle dort dans les bras d'un ange, son ange. Il est à elle.

Et pendant un moment, il a presque envie d'y croire. Elle n'est pas si bête, pourquoi pas ? Il a besoin de changement. Pendant un moment, il en oublie presque son plan. C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie. Il lui caresse les cheveux et elle tremble à peine tandis que son esprit s'enfonce un peu plus dans le sommeil. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui. Laura…

Imbécile. Si tu savais.

Mais il ne peut pas. Il pense à l'autre. Encore. Toujours. Il ne sait même pas pourquoi, mais c'est ainsi. Il ne l'a pas vue aujourd'hui. Quelle importance ? Trop, justement. Elle doit être à côté. Dans sa chambre. Et il a presque envie d'aller la rejoindre.

2h du matin, il est tard. Mais il ne dort pas. Il s'en veut. Mais pourquoi ? Il repousse ces mèches blondes qui coulent sur son épaule. Il a besoin de changement ? Mais il a déjà changé.

Imbécile. Si tu avais su.

Il ne l'aime pas…encore. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de minutes, d'heures ou de jours. Elle est à côté et cette simple idée le rend fou.

Qu'est-ce que cette fille fait dans ses bras ?

Pauvre Drago. Tu es foutu. Tu étais fort, tu ne l'es plus. Elle t'énerve, elle t'attire, elle t'obsède. Tu cherches son regard, mais il n'est pas là. Tu caresses une peau qui n'est pas la sienne. Tu dors avec une fille qui n'est pas elle. Et ça t'obsède. Tu en crèves, mais tu ne peux pas. Car tu l'as blessée. Elle t'a vu et elle s'est enfuie. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu tiens la responsable dans tes bras et tu joues avec ses cheveux. Tu t'occupes les mains comme tu t'occupes l'esprit. Tu refuses de comprendre quel mal t'a pris.

Imbécile. Tu ne sais rien.

Tu crois savoir, mais tu as tort. Tu crois maîtriser, mais tu te trompes. Et quand ton esprit enfin parvient à la réponse, tu la refuses, tu la condamnes et tu l'enterres au plus profond de ton âme. Tu te dis que tu ne peux pas.

Comme tu as tort.

Si tu continues, tu la perdras.

Et ça tu le sais.

Elle est à côté. Elle ne dort pas non plus. Il est avec l'autre. Elle le sait, elle les a vus. Elle en crève, mais elle ne peut pas. Elle a appris trop de choses aujourd'hui. Pas ça. La petite Granger amoureuse du démon… Pitié. Mais c'est trop tard.

Si elle avait su.

Ne t'approche plus de lui, petite fille. Sois attirée par ce qui brille.

Tu ne pourras pas le changer.

« Mais il a déjà changé. »

Alors pourquoi est-il avec elle ?

« Ca n'a rien à voir. »

Ca a tout à voir. Il a changé, en effet, mais il est quand même avec elle. Et cette réalité tombe sur toi comme la nuit qui recouvre ton esprit lorsque tu penses à lui. Si souvent ces temps-ci...

Tu te dis que c'est mal, inutile et stupide, mais tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

C'est ainsi, et c'est pareil pour lui.

Mais ça tu n'en sais rien.

Et ça te rend si triste.

Garde espoir, petite fille.

Demain est un autre jour…


	15. Savoir pardonner

CHAPITRE 15 : SAVOIR PARDONNER

Le lendemain matin, Harry était décidé à parler à Ron avant qu'ils ne descendent déjeuner, mais le lit du jeune homme était déjà vide lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit. L'expression de Ron lorsqu'il les avait surpris, Hermione et lui. Ses grands yeux bleus plein de déception et de tristesse. Des yeux que Harry ne pouvait imaginer sans cette étincelle qui y brillait d'habitude et qu'il avait fait disparaître. L'humeur maussade, il s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Ron était à table avec Ginny et Neville. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller si mal. Il parlait, souriait et semblait aussi bien que d'habitude. Mais Harry remarqua avec un certain amusement un détail qui ne trompait pas : Ron ne touchait pas à son assiette. Avec un sourire triste, Harry alla s'asseoir à côté de Neville.

- Salut, dit-il.

- Salut, répondit Ginny en souriant.

- Salut, fit Ron.

Il n'avait pas levé les yeux vers Harry et restait la tête penchée sur son assiette pleine. Se doutant qu'une attaque de front serait pour le moins déplacée et inopportune, Harry ne fit aucun commentaire et se servit des céréales le plus naturellement du monde en entamant la discussion avec Ginny, qui paraissait d'excellente humeur. Hermione les rejoignit peu après. Elle lança un bref regard à Harry avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. Celui-ci secoua légèrement la tête en signe de dénégation et Hermione n'insista pas. Le petit déjeuner terminé, Ginny se dirigea vers les couloirs tandis que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville prenaient la direction du parc pour assister à leur cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

Arrivés près de la cabane de Hagrid, les Gryffondor commencèrent à discuter en attendant les Serpentard, toujours en retard. Lorsque enfin parvinrent les premiers vert et argent, Harry se rapprocha d'Hermione et lui lança un bref regard. Celle-ci lui sourit en retour. Elle savait bien qu'il voulait être près d'elle si jamais il devait à nouveau se passer quelque chose comme au cours précédent. Elle lui prit la main et la pressa doucement pour lui dire que tout allait bien. Ron n'avait rien dit. Il avait vu, évidemment. Mais il n'avait pas réagi. Se prendre la main… Normal pour un couple…

Drago arriva dernier, Miss Caldwell toujours accrochée à son bras, débordante de suffisance mais les yeux encore plus vides qu'à l'ordinaire. Il semblait qu'à part l'image de Drago, rien n'avait le pouvoir de s'y refléter. Pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire que celui-ci lui accordait une attention particulière. Il ne la regardait pas, ne lui répondait pas quand elle tentait de lui faire dire quelque chose et semblait se retenir à grand peine de ne pas secouer son bras pour en détacher la chose collante qui y restait agrippée. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'en éprouver une certaine satisfaction, mais elle ne dit mot et demeura impassible. Le cours commença enfin. Les élèves continuèrent leurs travaux sur les Botrucs et les groupes se reformèrent automatiquement. Ron et Harry, Drago et Laura, Hermione et Neville.

Harry attendait une occasion de parler à Ron, pour voir s'il leur en voulait toujours. Aussi, dès que Hagrid s'écarta pour aller surveiller le travail des autres élèves, il tenta bravement d'engager la conversation.

- Euh…ça va ?

Ron le regarda d'un air perplexe.

- Oui, très bien, répondit-il en souriant.

Harry, bien que soulagé, remarqua que le ton de Ron était un peu trop formel pour être totalement naturel. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose lorsque Ron poursuivit :

- Ou plutôt non, ça ne va pas. Pourquoi vous m'avez menti, toi et Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec. Si vous vouliez vous voir seuls tous les deux, vous auriez pu me le dire, je serais parti. Pas la peine d'inventer cette histoire de visite à Hagrid, tu sais. Je veux bien être un peu borné de temps en temps, mais si Hermione et toi vous avez envie de sortir ensemble, ce n'est pas la peine de me le cacher ! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça !

Il avait dit tout cela très vite et sans regarder Harry. Mais une fois qu'il eut fini, il leva enfin les yeux vers le jeune homme et le fixa avec colère, attendant une réponse. Harry resta stupéfait quelques instants. Ron croyait qu'il sortait avec Hermione… « Ca alors, pensa Harry, ça ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit ! C'est vrai qu'à la réflexion c'est une conclusion plutôt logique… » Mais il y avait longtemps que Harry avait quitté la voie de la logique. Il eut presque envie d'éclater de rire tant le quiproquos lui paraissait comique mais il se retint vite. S'il lui répondait la vérité, à savoir que lui et Hermione ne sortaient pas ensemble, Ron voudrait tout de même savoir pourquoi ils lui mentaient pour se voir sans lui. Et ça, Harry ne pouvait pas le lui dire. Il ne voulait pas.

Alors il eut peur et répondit simplement :

- Oui excuse-nous Ron, on ne savait pas très bien comment tu le prendrais, justement c'est de ça qu'on parlait quand tu es arrivé…

Le rouquin ne broncha pas, il accusa le coup sans un mot. Mais il lui sembla que son cœur se déchirait, qu'on le brûlait de l'intérieur. Cette fois c'était vraiment fini. Plus aucune chance.

- Tu nous en veux beaucoup ? demanda timidement Harry, l'air passablement gêné.

Ron secoua la tête en signe de dénégation, le visage fermé.

- Pas grave, finit-il par lâcher du bout des lèvres.

-…

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ! » pensa Harry en voyant l'expression de Ron.

Le reste du cours se passa dans le silence le plus total et le plus lourd qu'ils aient jamais connu.

- Attention Neville ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Oups ! fit le garçon au visage lunaire en lâchant son Botruc qui s'étala pitoyablement sur le sol.

- Il ne fallait pas le serrer autant ! fit Hermione en soupirant.

Elle ramassa le pauvre animal et tenta de le réveiller un peu.

- Désolé… souffla Neville d'une toute petite voix.

- Tu as failli le tuer.

- Désolé, répéta-t-il en se tassant comme s'il avait voulu entrer dans le sol.

- Pas grave, je vais en chercher un autre et ramener celui-là à Hagrid.

Hermione prit délicatement le Botruc et se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid où le professeur préparait une mixture verte des plus intrigantes (« Et répugnante » pensa la jeune sorcière avec une grimace de dégoût).

- Hagrid, il me faudrait un autre Botruc. Neville a un peu trop serré celui-là quand j'ai voulu le dessiner. Il a l'air mal en point.

Hagrid souleva délicatement l'animal et l'observa avec attention.

- Il y en a quelques autres dans la caisse là-bas, dit-il en désignant une énorme caisse en bois près de l'entrée de sa cabane.

- Merci, fit Hermione avec un sourire que le demi-géant lui rendit.

- Oh ! Euh, Hermione… dit-il à voix basse. Garde Neville à distance, je crois bien que celui-ci est sérieusement amoché.

Hermione réprima un sourire et hocha la tête l'air de dire « bien chef !». Hagrid l'observa d'un air perplexe, mais elle lui fit signe que tout allait bien et s'éloigna.

Peut-être était-ce le contrecoup de la veille ou de la fatigue nerveuse, toujours était-il que la jeune femme était d'excellente humeur. Elle avait une très forte envie de faire des bêtises et d'arrêter de se prendre au sérieux. C'est donc d'une démarche délibérément nonchalante à l'excès qu'elle partit chercher son autre Botruc. Elle plongea distraitement sa main dans la boite et en ressortit un petit animal qu'elle tint devant ses yeux et qu'elle gratifia d'un sourire ravageur.

- Salut, fit-elle de sa plus belle voix avant de pouffer de rire sous les regards pour le moins perplexes de Dean et Seamus, qui la fixaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

- Bonjour, leur dit-elle lentement avec un grand sourire avant de retourner vers Neville qui semblait perdu au milieu de tous ces élèves en plein travail.

Dean et Seamus semblèrent passablement effrayés.

- Tiens, dit-elle en posant le nouveau Botruc sur la table devant Neville.

Elle balaya les alentours d'un regard rêveur en fredonnant.

- Hermione ça va ? demanda Neville en la tirant de sa rêverie.

- Très bien… Je vais faire un tour.

Et avant que le pauvre Neville ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait disparue entre les tables de sa démarche anormalement aérienne. Elle se dirigea droit vers la table de Drago sans même s'en rendre compte et la vision du Serpentard avec sa groupie n'affecta en rien le sourire indifférent qui éclairait son visage. Juste au moment où elle allait bifurquer vers une autre table, elle entendit Laura faire une remarque à Drago de sa voix de petite fille et le Serpentard lui répondre d'un ton cassant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Laura se tourna vers elle et lui lança d'un ton hargneux :

- Un problème Sang de Bourbe ?

Hermione ne réagit même pas. Elle avait accroché le regard de Drago et ne le lâchait plus. Celui ne sembla pas non plus avoir entendu la remarque.

- Laura, mon ange, va chercher de quoi nourrir cette horreur, fit-il d'un air distrait sans quitter Hermione des yeux.

- Drago ? Tu…

- Laura.

- J'y vais…

Ils attendirent qu'elle se soit suffisamment éloignée avant de prononcer le moindre mot.

- Tu as l'air de t'être remise de ta petite fuite de lundi on dirait, fit-il d'un ton léger, mais Hermione savait bien qu'il cherchait à la tester.

- N'est-ce pas ? répondit-elle sur le même ton en conservant son sourire.

« Tu veux jouer ? pensa Drago, surpris. Très bien. »

- Pourrais-je connaître, cependant, les raisons de cette fuite pour le moins inattendue ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil interrogateur, du ton le plus poli possible.

- Oh, fit Hermione en agitant la main comme si elle dispersait un nuage de fumée. Trop de fatigue… Et puis te voir avec Laura, ça m'a fait tellement mal au cœur.

Pendant un instant, le Serpentard resta interdit. Mais quand il vit qu'Hermione lui adressait le sourire le plus hypocrite qu'on ait jamais vu, il fit taire toutes les pensées qui lui venaient déjà à l'esprit.

- Oh oui, j'imagine que ça a été une épreuve terrible pour toi…

- Si tu savais. Moi qui suis si fragile…

- Navré de t'avoir fait tant pleurer…

- Je te pardonne. Et puis c'est mieux pour toi que tu sois avec elle. Elle a l'air tellement…merveilleuse.

Hermione dut faire un effort colossal pour ne pas éclater de rire après cette dernière phrase.

- Merveilleuse, en effet, répondit Drago.

Plus la conversation se poursuivait, plus le ton d'Hermione devenait ouvertement ironique et celui de Drago incrédule et presque inquiet. Mais pas une seule fois leurs yeux se quittèrent.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air aussi vive qu'un pot de chambre, mais je suppose qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir...

Juste à ce moment, Laura apparut derrière Hermione et ce fut à Drago de faire un effort pour ne pas se mettre à rire.

Il fallait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

- Exactement, répondit-il très sérieusement.

Une lueur de complicité passa dans leur regard et ils furent contraints de détourner les yeux pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- Merci, mon ange, fit Drago en se tournant vers Laura qui tenait un bol de graines dans la main.

- Encore là elle ? dit-elle en d'un ton méprisant en désignant Hermione du menton.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite mais il sembla à Hermione qu'un éclair de colère passait dans ses yeux. Il tourna nouveau son regard vers elle et son expression avait changé.

Il était désolé. Elle le voyait aussi clairement que s'il lui avait dit. Alors elle hocha simplement la tête et son sourire hypocrite (qu'elle s'était sentie obligée de conserver pour accueillir Laura) se réduisit à un léger sourire, le plus simple mais le plus significatif : celui qu'on adressait à ses amis.

- J'allais partir, fit Hermione.

Les yeux toujours fixés sur Drago, elle vit qu'il lui rendait son sourire. Le même, simple mais respectueux. Elle se détourna, une petite étincelle de bonheur crépitant dans son cœur.

Car maintenant elle savait : quoi qu'elle fasse, jamais Laura n'aurait ce sourire.


	16. D'elle

CHAPITRE 16 : OH HAPPY DAYS

Harry s'installa lourdement sur le pouf et ouvrit la fenêtre la plus proche.

La divination n'étant déjà pas sa matière favorite, ce cours s'annonçait particulièrement pénible. Ron n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis ce vague « Pas grave » qu'il avait réussi à articuler tout à l'heure en SACM et Harry voyait bien qu'il ne comptait pas lui faire la conversation avant un bon bout de temps.

« En même temps, je vois pas à quoi tu t'attendais » se dit-il sombrement.

Poussant un profond soupir, il essaya de ne pas imaginer de quelle façon il devrait annoncer ça à Hermione. Elle risquait de le traiter de tous les noms.

« C'est surtout de lâche qu'elle va te traiter… Et elle n'aura pas tout à fait tort d'ailleurs. »

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Ron, qui tomba tout aussi lourdement sur son pouf en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard d'Harry. Neville les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard tandis que les élèves se mettaient à bavarder en attendant l'entrée théâtrale de leur professeur. Celle-ci surgit juste derrière Harry en saluant la classe de sa voix éthérée.

Mais elle parut quelque peu contrariée en remarquant que ni Harry ni Ron n'avait esquissé le moindre geste alors que toute la classe avait sursauté.

- Il me semble que certaines personnes dans cette salle sont troublées par des énergies négatives qui les empêchent de rester conscientes du moment présent, fit-elle dans un murmure qu'elle voulait impressionnant. Peut-être qu'un danger plane sur leur âme… Je sens comme une ombre, une préoccupation sinistre…

Elle tourna de grands yeux embués vers Harry, dont le regard vide fixait sans le voir le bord de la nappe qui pendait sur ses genoux.

- Peut-être aussi que ces personnes devraient se montrer plus attentives aux signes qui pourraient se manifester à elles, continua-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup moins mystérieux en faisant clinquer furieusement les dizaines de colliers qui tombaient sur ses épaules décharnées, ses gros yeux agrandis par d'énormes lunettes lançant des éclairs courroucés.

Elle attendit quelques instants mais le manque total de réaction de Harry sembla la consterner et elle abandonna pour se diriger vers son fauteuil et commencer son cours.

Quelque peu intrigué par le comportement de son camarade, Neville se pencha timidement vers Harry et lui demanda à voix basse :

- Heu…Harry ça va ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il répéta.

- Harry ?

Le jeune homme sembla enfin émerger de ses pensées et tourna interrogateur vers lui.

- Hmmm ?

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui très bien, répondit Harry d'un air amusé. Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as même pas eu l'air de remarquer les commentaires du professeur Trelawney tout à l'heure, je trouvais ça inquiétant, fit Neville avec une réelle inquiétude qui fit sourire Harry.

- Hermione était pareille tout à l'heure en SACM. Il vous est arrivé quelque chose ou quoi ? ajouta le garçon au visage lunaire avec toute l'innocence du monde.

Le sourire de Harry disparut aussitôt. Il osa jeter un bref regard à Ron. Il aurait juré que le rouquin tremblait de fureur et s'il avait ignoré que la salle de Trelawney était toujours pleine de fumées diverses il aurait pensé que toute cette fumée émanait de Ron. « Il en fait trop, songea soudain Harry en voyant que Ron gardait la tête obstinément baissée. Je veux bien que ça l'ait vexé, mais ce n'est pas en refusant de me parler qu'il me fera penser qu'on a hypothétiquement eu tort de ne pas le mettre au courant. »

- Ecoute Ron, je t'ai dit qu'on était désolés, dit sèchement Harry tandis que son agacement augmentait. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? Si c'est pour te voir faire la tête et refuser de nous parler, je crois qu'on a plutôt bien fait de ne rien te dire !

- Eh bien dans ce cas il ne fallait rien me dire et inventer autre chose au lieu de me répondre la vérité, répliqua Ron en levant la tête et en plantant ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Harry. Vous n'étiez plus à un mensonge près !

Neville, pris par surprise au milieu de cette dispute, semblait paniqué.

- Je te signale que c'est toi qui as mis ça sur le tapis tout à l'heure, s'exclama Harry. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi je ne t'aurais rien dit ! (« Et pour cause », pensa-t-il, mais il n'y prêta pas attention)

- Oui je m'en doute bien, s'écria Ron, le visage écarlate, tandis que la plupart des élèves de la classe se tournaient vers eux pour suivre la dispute. Vous êtes tellement bien tous les deux, Hermione et toi, que vous n'avez même plus besoin de moi. Alors pourquoi se donner la peine de me tenir au courant de ce que vous faites si c'est uniquement pour avoir à me traîner comme un boulet !

- Avec des réactions pareilles, tu le mérites amplement ton titre de boulet !

Ron se leva et prit son sac d'un geste rageur.

- Tu peux parler toi… fit-il d'une voix sourde à Harry qui semblait dans le même état de fureur que lui. Menteur…

Il se dirigea vers la trappe, l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied et quitta la salle sous le regard médusé des élèves et du professeur Trelawney qui avait posé une main sur son cœur et paraissait à deux doigts de l'évanouissement.

Le silence qui suivit vibra aux oreilles de Harry qui faisait tout son possible pour se calmer. Mais les chuchotements qui coururent bientôt dans toute la salle ne l'aidèrent pas non plus.

Ron l'avait traité de menteur… Il l'avait traité de menteur…

Et il avait raison…

Sans vraiment avoir conscience de ce qu'il faisait, Harry prit lui aussi son sac et quitta la salle sans un mot.

Il fallait qu'il voie Hermione.

- Les Préfets en Chef peuvent-ils emmener Miss Abott à l'infirmerie, s'il vous plaît ? demanda le professeur Vector avec un soupir exaspéré, interrompant son cours pour la énième fois.

Hanna Abott, de Poufsouffle, venait à nouveau de prendre une jolie teinte violette avant de se transformer en ballon de plage dans un énorme « POUET ! ». Contrecoup de son cours de métamorphose qui donnait des effets secondaires pour le moins inattendus.

Hermione et Drago hochèrent la tête, se levèrent et roulèrent Hanna sur le sol (toujours sous sa forme de ballon de plage, évidemment) vers l'infirmerie.

Bien que dissipée, la bonne humeur d'Hermione persistait toujours et c'est en souriant qu'elle parcourut les couloirs, Drago derrière elle.

- Ca t'arrive souvent ? fit le Serpentard au bout d'un moment.

- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- D'être d'humeur aussi…spéciale.

- Ce n'est pas être d'humeur spéciale Drago, c'est être de bonne humeur, répondit-elle lentement, comme si elle parlait à un enfant en bas âge.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Tu devrais essayer, ajouta-t-elle d'un air moqueur. Je suis sûre que ça te ferait du bien.

- Sans doute, répondit sèchement Drago.

Hermione s'arrêta, sembla réfléchir un instant puis se mit en face de lui, les mains sur les hanches, d'un air décidé.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? lança-t-elle d'un ton soudain très sérieux.

Drago stoppa net et planta son regard bleu acier dans les yeux bruns d'Hermione.

- Je n'ai aucun problème, répliqua-t-il.

- Oh s'il te plait ! fit-elle d'un air agacé. Il y a à peine une heure, tu étais presque gentil et tu m'as dit que tu étais désolé et depuis, pas un mot. Toujours ton air froid et c'est à peine si tu oses t'approcher de moi à moins de cinq mètres même quand tu es obligé.

- Merci pour le « presque », fit Drago avec un sourire acide. Et je ne t'ai jamais dit que j'étais désolé. Désolé de quoi ?

- Désolé de quoi ! Non mais tu te fous de moi ! s'écria Hermione, laissant libre cours à sa fureur. Tu ne fais jamais rien sincèrement ? Jamais il ne t'arrive d'agir sans tout calculer ni jouer ?

- Mais ça va pas ou quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Granger ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Arrête ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

- Il faut croire que non.

- D'elle !

« POUET ! »

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demanda la voix lointaine d'une Hanna Abott toute étourdie, au bout du couloir où avait roulé le ballon.

Harry attendait depuis cinq minutes quand la cloche sonna enfin. La porte de la salle d'Arithmancie s'ouvrit et il guetta la sortie d'Hermione. Dès qu'elle eut posé le pied hors de la salle, il l'attrapa doucement par le bras et lui glissa à l'oreille « Il faut que je te parle tout de suite ! ». Sans prêter attention au regard interrogateur qu'elle lui lançait, il la dirigea loin des autres élèves.

- On va aller dans mes appartements plutôt, chuchota-t-elle.

Ils se dépêchèrent de quitter la foule, Harry tenant toujours le bras d'Hermione, sous le regard intrigué d'un certain Serpentard.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione dès que le portrait se fut refermé derrière eux, coupant ainsi le brouhaha du couloir.

Le silence pesant mit Harry mal à l'aise, mais il n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Jugeant tout de même utile de préparer un peu le terrain il commença par demander calmement à Hermione de ne pas s'énerver.

Ce qui eut l'effet inverse.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Bon euh…d'accord…voilà… Pour faire court, eh bien euh… J'ai un peu dit à Ron qu'on sortait ensemble.

La jeune sorcière resta figée comme si on l'avait giflée, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Tu…tu as quoi ! parvint-elle à articuler au bout d'un moment.

Harry eut le bon goût d'avoir l'air honteux.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris !

- Mais en fait, c'est lui tu comprend…il a mis ça sur le tapis en disant que si on voulait être ensemble c'était pas la peine de lui cacher etc.…

- Et ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de démentir ? s'écria Hermione.

- Pour lui dire quoi ? répliqua Harry sur le même ton.

- La vérité !

- Je ne peux pas Hermione ! Et tu le sais !

- Oh si tu peux ! Mais tu as peur !

- Tu n'aurais pas peur toi à ma place ?

- Non ! s'écria Hermione.

Elle mentait et elle le savait mais elle s'en fichait. Pourquoi Harry avait-il dit quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Ron ne voudrait plus leur adresser la parole avant la fin de l'année scolaire avec ça…

- Tu te rends compte, dit-elle un peu calmée, qu'il ne va plus vouloir… enfin…

Harry hocha la tête. Il se rendait bien compte, oui… S'il avait gardé espoir jusqu'à présent, désormais il n'en restait aucun. Jamais Ron ne lui pardonnerait.

- Je sais, fit-il à voix basse. Je sais…

Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Harry, fit doucement Hermione. On ne pourra pas lui mentir éternellement.

- Mais…

- Harry ! C'est notre meilleur ami ! Il se rendra bien compte que c'est un mensonge ! Et puis, imagine, on ne peut pas agir comme un couple !

- Je sais bien… J'ai paniqué c'est tout. J'avais peur qu'il me demande de quoi on parlait si on ne se voyait pas pour…

Hermione acquiesça.

- Dans quelle situation on s'est fourrés encore, soupira-t-elle. Je pensais pas que ton don pour t'attirer des ennuis irait jusque là…

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry d'un air embarrassé.

- C'est trop tard maintenant.

Elle alla s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils et alluma un feu ronflant d'un coup de baguette.

- Tu sais que j'étais de très bonne humeur ce matin ? dit-elle d'un ton de reproche. Et maintenant…

Elle soupira à nouveau.

- Il vaut mieux que tu retournes à la tour Gryffondor. Inutile d'aggraver la situation en te retenant ici…avec moi…

Harry hocha la tête et se leva.

Arrivé au portrait, il se tourna vers le fauteuil où Hermione était assise et demanda :

- Au fait, Hermione, tu crois que les autres le croiront s'ils apprennent qu'on est sensés sortir ensemble ?

Hermione éclata de rire. Ce malentendu leur semblait tellement absurde qu'ils se demandaient vraiment s'il pouvait paraître plausible.

- Non, répondit-elle d'un ton amusé. De ce côté-là j'ai toujours préféré Ron.

Avec un sourire, Harry franchit le portrait, laissant Hermione seule.


	17. Harker Inc Aide pour sorciers en crise

CHAPITRE 17 : HARKER INC. CENTRE D'AIDE POUR JEUNES SORCIERS EN CRISE

Sans vraiment y avoir fait attention, Ron s'était encore retrouvé dans cette même salle où il s'était déjà enfermé quelques jours auparavant, lorsque sa merveilleuse réflexion l'avait amené à s'apercevoir de la relation entre Harry et Hermione.

Poussant un soupir rageur en reconnaissant les vieux pupitres empilés dans un coin, il jeta son sac et s'assit dos au mur.

Il avait été stupide de quitter le cours comme ça. Dumbledore risquait sûrement d'écrire à ses parents et il était bon pour une semaine de retenue à rédiger des analyses divinatoires. Il émit une sorte de grognement et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant. Cette année promettait d'être la plus belle, elle se révélait une des pires.

C'étai faux naturellement : Ron, Harry et Hermione avaient passé deux années entraînés dans la guerre contre Voldemort. C'était une épreuve tout à fait incomparable à celle qu'ils vivaient aujourd'hui. Mais durant cette période Ron n'était pas seul et il avait toujours gardé espoir.

Désormais, ces deux choses lui manquaient. Et puis il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de dramatiser la situation. Le calme et la paix devaient sans doute lui sembler trop ennuyeux…

Il repensa à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ici, tous les trois. Beaucoup de joie, beaucoup de peine. De la douleur, de la haine.

Mais toujours eux trois.

C'était la seule certitude qui était restée intacte durant toutes ces années. Celle que, quoi qu'il arrive, ils seraient toujours ensemble. Et il remettait cette relation en cause pour quoi ? Pour une jalousie stupide, déplacée, qui n'avait pas à affecter les autres. S'il avait du mal à gérer ses humeurs alors il devrait faire avec, mais Harry et Hermione ne devaient pas avoir à le subir. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis… S'il les perdait, que lui restait-il ?

Sa fierté ?

Piètre consolation...

Ravalant son orgueil, il se décida à aller parler au premier de Harry ou Hermione qu'il trouverait pour faire ses excuses. S'ils voulaient être ensemble, ça ne regardait qu'eux, ils avaient droit à leur intimité.

« Quelle situation à la con... » pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Il se releva, ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua pour la première fois une inscription sur l'embrasure de la porte.

_« Aie confiance en ce que tu es »_

Bizarrement, il perçut cette phrase comme un record de mesquinerie et s'en détourna avec une grimace.

Aussitôt qu'il eut franchi le seuil et quitté la pièce, l'inscription disparut.

Hermione contemplait toujours le feu lorsque le portrait pivota et que quelqu'un entra dans la salle. Elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour voir qui était le nouvel arrivant. Après tout, il n'y avait pas 36 possibilités.

Mais elle se trompait.

- Bonjour Hermione, fit une voix douce.

- Oh, bonjour professeur Harker, répondit Hermione, légèrement surprise en apercevant la silhouette de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se glisser dans le salon de son pas aérien. Vous veniez voir Drago ?

- Non, à vrai dire je viens reprendre un livre qu'il m'a emprunté et dont j'aurais besoin pour préparer notre prochain cours, fit Mrs Harker d'un air distrait en regardant la bibliothèque à la recherche de son livre.

Hermione hocha la tête et laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le vague. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit le professeur pousser une exclamation et la vit saisir un des volumes.

- _Les Sortilèges Impardonnables,_ fit-elle, en montrant le livre à Hermione. Vaste programme...

Hermione sourit d'un air absent, les yeux toujours au loin, l'esprit tout affairé à un autre problème que les Sortilèges Impardonnables.

Mina observa la jeune femme quelques instants et sourit intérieurement. Elle était arrivée au bon moment...

- Au fait Hermione, fit-elle d'un ton neutre, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner ? Vu l'heure, je ne pensais trouver personne en venant récupérer mon livre.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Le déjeuner !

- Ca alors, j'avais complètement oublié ! s'exclama-t-elle pour elle-même.

Mina haussa les sourcils et s'autorisa un léger sourire. Elle posa son livre sur la table, revint près d'Hermione et s'assit dans le fauteuil en face d'elle.

- Quelque chose qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Hermione tourna la tête vers elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise, mais fronçait les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

- Pourquoi me posez-vous la question ? dit-elle enfin. Vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Mina ne répondit pas, mais un léger sourire éclaira son visage.

- Je suis flattée, fit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête. C'est un des aspects que je n'avais pas révélé pendant le cours et il n'est réservé qu'aux plus puissants vampires. Voir que vous me l'attribuez est un honneur. Mais je suppose que je ne pouvais en attendre moins de la part de la meilleure élève de l'école...

Hermione rougit d'un air embarrassé. Elle ne connaissait l'existence de la faculté de certains vampires à lire les pensées que depuis quelques jours, lorsqu'elle avait passé toute une après-midi à la bibliothèque à lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main pour essayer de ne pas penser à sa situation avec... « Non ! se dit-elle aussitôt. Ne pense pas à ça maintenant ! »

- Merci professeur, dit-elle timidement.

- Je vous en prie, répondit Mina en inclinant à nouveau la tête. Mais ne m'appelez pas professeur en dehors des cours, s'il vous plait Hermione, ajouta-t-elle, un peu mal à l'aise. J'ai beau vivre depuis longtemps maintenant, je n'ai jamais été professeur et entendre tous ces élèves m'appeler comme ça toute la journée me perturbe...

Hermione fixa son professeur, ne sachant pas s'il convenait de sourire ou non et opta pour un discret hochement de tête. Mina lui fit un sourire embarrassé.

- Je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préférerais que vous m'appeliez Mina, comme tout le monde.

Hermione hocha à nouveau la tête, toute étonnée de sa nouvelle intimité avec son professeur.

- Bien pro... Mina.

- Merci beaucoup, répondit le vampire, dissipant les derniers restes de son embarras dans un sourire amical.

Il y eut un instant de silence.

- Alors ? demanda enfin Mina. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je peux vous aider ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et soupira d'un air las.

- Non. Sauf si vous connaissez une formule capable d'empêcher les gens autour de vous d'agir systématiquement de manière stupide... ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'exaspération.

Mina réprima un rire.

- Si je connaissais une telle formule, je serai un vampire riche.

Hermione fit la grimace d'un air accablé.

- Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger, dit Mina d'un ton encourageant. Et puis, si personne ne faisait jamais de choses stupides la vie serait beaucoup moins drôle.

La mine sombre, Hermione jeta un regard contrarié à son professeur. Le sourire en coin flottant sur les lèvres de celle-ci lui indiqua qu'elle semblait effectivement trouver la situation particulièrement comique.

- Je suppose que le sens de la dérision est une chose que l'on acquiert avec les années, fit Hermione d'un ton sec.

- Oui sûrement, répondit Mina en se retenant de rire à grand peine.

Hermione se tassa dans son fauteuil d'un air désespéré.

Harry qui paniquait et racontait n'importe quoi, Ron qui démarrait au quart de tour à chaque fois et maintenant son professeur qui se moquait d'elle.

Quelle étrange journée...

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, Mina reprit d'un ton plus maîtrisé :

- Pardonnez-moi Hermione, mais... vous êtes encore si jeune ! Vous ne devriez pas vous tracasser pour des choses sans importance ou vous serez aigrie avant d'avoir atteint vingt ans.

- Mouais... Mais je n'arrive pas à ne pas m'inquiéter... C'est un genre d'habitude chez moi...

Elle s'enfonça encore plus dans son fauteuil.

- Une sale habitude d'ailleurs, marmonna-t-elle.

Mina cessa de rire et se concentra sur la jeune femme en face d'elle. « Allez, aide-là un peu, chuchota une voix dans sa tête. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'y arrive pas. »

- Vous vous entendez bien avec Drago ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Hermione se redressa subitement dans son fauteuil, prise de court par cette question pour le moins inattendue.

- Eh bien... euh... oui, je crois, balbutia-t-elle.

- Mais jusqu'à l'année dernière vous vous détestiez, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione d'un ton hésitant, ne sachant pas très bien où son professeur voulait en venir.

- Et comment avez-vous fait pour passer de cette haine à une relative bonne entente ?

La jeune préfète réfléchit.

- J'ai laissé tomber, finit-elle par répondre. Je me suis dit que ça ne servait à rien de s'en occuper.

- Précisément, fit Mina. Et ne trouvez-vous pas que la situation est meilleure aujourd'hui ?

- Si, bien sûr. Mais...

- Mais quoi ? Hermione... Arrêtez de vous soucier autant des autres. Quand vos amis ont besoin de vous, soyez là pour les aider. Mais s'ils peuvent régler leurs problèmes tout seuls, alors laissez-les, même s'ils vous appellent au secours. Ce sera aussi bénéfique pour vous que pour eux, croyez-moi. Il faut savoir se débrouiller seul dans la vie.

Hermione hocha vaguement la tête. Laisser tomber ses amis par égard pour soi-même... Un vrai conseil de Serpentard...

- Je suis sûre que vous avez déjà d'autres choses à penser, ajouta Mina en plongeant ses deux grands yeux bleus dans ceux d'Hermione.

La jeune femme se sentit rougir et détourna aussitôt le regard.

« Elle a pas l'air décidée, murmura la petite voix dans la tête de Mina d'un ton perplexe. »

Mina n'y prêta aucune attention. Ces jeunes faisaient tellement d'efforts pour tout compliquer ! Mais d'abord, pourquoi cherchait-elle autant à les aider ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel dans un signe d'impuissance. Elle devait bien ça à Drago... Après tout, si elle avait changé, c'était aussi un peu grâce à lui. Décidée à mettre Hermione sur la voie, elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose de plus explicite lorsque le portrait pivota pour laisser entrer deux personnes.

Cette fois, c'était bien Drago.

Et accrochée à son bras se trouvait bien évidemment Laura.

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent net en voyant Hermione et Mina.

Laura prit aussitôt un air dégoûté et Drago sembla faire des efforts pour ne pas sourire.

- Ca alors, s'exclama-t-il de sa voix traînante, mais on dirait qu'il y a réunion par ici.

- Bonjour Drago, dit Mina avec un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix.

- Bonjour Mina, répondit Drago sur le même ton.

- Je suis venue reprendre mon livre pour mes cours de demain.

- Et tu l'as trouvé ?

- Oui, il est sur la table.

- Fantastique, s'exclama le Serpentard sans même jeter un regard à la table.

- . . .

Il y avait manifestement quelque chose d'hilarant dans l'air, mais ce quelque chose échappait totalement à Hermione et Laura, qui restaient pétrifiées, ne sachant que dire. A l'inverse, Mina et Drago semblaient se comprendre parfaitement et leurs yeux brillaient de la même lueur d'amusement. Peu habituée à être ainsi laissée de côté, Laura tenta vaillamment de se mêler à la conversation.

- Bonjour professeur Harker, dit-elle avec son sourire le plus poli.

« Oh, mais elle a du courage la petite on dirait » s'exclama la petite voix dans la tête de Mina d'un ton narquois.

Mina dévisagea Laura avec un mépris qui surprit Hermione. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se contenta d'un sourire qui se voulait courtois mais où tous distinguèrent une très forte ironie (peut-être était-ce aussi parce que Mina s'était mis à battre frénétiquement des paupières dans une imitation parfaite de Laura en admiration devant Drago).

Laura eut l'air outrée, mais essuya l'affront sans un mot. Qu'aurait-elle bien pu dire de toutes façons ?

- Laura, mon ange, va m'attendre dans ma chambre, j'arrive dans deux minutes, fit Drago d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Mais avant de partir, elle lança un regard assassin à Hermione et embrassa passionnément Drago, qui se laissa faire sans pour autant montrer de réel enthousiasme. Une fois la porte bien refermée, il laissa un sourire moqueur courir sur ses lèvres.

- Mina...

- Oui ? répondit celle-ci le plus innocemment du monde.

Drago poussa un soupir amusé.

- Tu ne la supportes vraiment pas ? demanda-t-il, bien qu'il connut parfaitement la réponse.

- Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui te fait dire ça ! s'exclama Mina, les yeux agrandis sous l'effet de la surprise tandis que la voix dans sa tête se mettait à rire.

Drago abandonna son sourire pour laisser place à une mine plus contrariée.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort, dit-il d'un ton plus sérieux. Si ce n'est pas pour elle, alors fais-le au moins pour moi, s'il te plait.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment, sans un mot et il sembla à Hermione que l'atmosphère de la pièce venait de changer du tout au tout. Puis enfin, Drago hocha la tête d'un air découragé et tourna son regard vers Hermione.

- Désolé de vous avoir interrompues, fit-il en essayant de dissiper sa mauvaise humeur. J'imagine que votre conversation était passionnante... Mais Hermione, si tu veux un conseil, méfies-toi des vampires, c'est extrêmement _lunatique_ comme espèce.

Il jeta un dernier regard à Mina puis se rendit dans sa chambre.

Hermione n'osa faire un geste. Mina semblait furieuse. Ses yeux s'étaient teintés de rouge et son visage d'habitude si doux avait pris une expression terrifiante. Elle tremblait littéralement de fureur. Nul doute que la dernière remarque de Drago l'avait particulièrement affectée. Mais elle respira profondément et essaya de se calmer. Quand elle eut parvenu à retrouver un semblant de calme, elle se tourna vers Hermione, toujours pétrifiée.

- Pardonnez-moi, dit-elle de sa voix grave. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, mais c'est l'inconvénient de bien connaître une personne : celle-ci sait exactement où taper pour vous faire mal, ajouta-t-elle avec tristesse.

- Je suis désolée professeur, balbutia Hermione, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

Mina secoua la main comme si elle dispersait un nuage de fumée.

- Ne le soyez pas, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Et je vous ai dit de ne plus m'appeler professeur en dehors des heures de cours.

Elle sourit et Hermione fut rassurée.

- Mais... murmura le vampire d'un air songeur, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est autant énervé... Il sait très bien ce que je pense de sa très chère Laura... A moins que...

Elle lança un bref coup d'œil à Hermione qui contemplait ses chaussures, rassurée mais pas plus inspirée pour relancer la conversation. « Oui...bien sûr... » pensa-t-elle.

Son visage s'éclaira comme celui de quelqu'un qui vient de prendre conscience d'une chose merveilleuse. Elle ravala le sourire narquois qui venait à ses lèvres et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Miss Granger, merci pour cette petite conversation et excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangée.

- De rien, c'est moi, répondit Hermione en souriant.

« Elle est si mignonne... » s'exclama la petite voix dans la tête de Mina avec ravissement.

« Tais-toi... » répliqua-t-elle silencieusement.

La petite voix éclata d'un rire moqueur.

Elle reprit _Les_ _Sortilèges Impardonnables_ et se dirigea vers le portrait lorsque la porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit.

Laura en sortit, les yeux rouges et les poings serrés, et se précipita dans le couloir sans adresser un regard à quiconque.

- Laura ! appela Drago, l'air encore plus contrarié, en tentant de rattraper la jeune fille.

Cependant, une fois parvenu au portrait, il s'arrêta et observa le couloir d'un air distrait. Après quelques secondes, il retourna dans le salon en mettant les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Mina lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Inutile que je lui coure après, fit Drago en haussant les épaules, un sourire arrogant s'étalant sur ses lèvres. Dans dix minutes elle viendra s'excuser et me suppliera de la pardonner.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et Mina regarda le Serpentard d'un air sceptique.

Mais avant que l'un d'eux ait pu prononcer le moindre mot, une personne entra par le portrait.

Une personne qui n'était pas Laura.

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione, complètement abasourdie.

Le dernier des fils Weasley venait effectivement d'entrer dans le salon, l'air un peu secoué mais une grande détermination inscrite sur le visage.

Le sourire de Drago disparut aussitôt.

- Hermione, fit Ron en marchant droit vers elle (la jeune femme se demanda d'ailleurs s'il avait remarqué que deux autres personnes étaient présentes dans la pièce). Harry m'a dit et je voulais que tu saches que...

Hermione se mit à paniquer.

- ... que vous avez parfaitement le droit de sortir ensemble. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi aussi bêtement, excuse-moi. Mais le fait que vous me l'ayez caché m'a mis hors de moi, je... Enfin... Je suis désolé.

Prendre pieds...

...Mettre dans plat.

Les yeux affolés d'Hermione se portèrent aussitôt sur Drago et elle eut l'impression de sentir un poids terrible lui tomber sur les épaules.

En entendant les mots de Ron, l'expression du Serpentard était passée de sombre à un stade que l'on pourrait décrire comme critique.

Mina se prit la tête dans les mains.

« Tu devrais te lancer dans la thérapie de groupe... » s'exclama la petite voix dans sa tête d'un air réjoui.

« Dorian... »

« Pardon...»


End file.
